The Dead Zone
by LE McMurray
Summary: Three old friends of SG1 struggle to find a way home. *Complete*
1. Escape

Author's Notes:- Thanks To Stonedtoad for betaing.

Each of these is a story in itself but they're all part of one big series.

* * *

**The Dead Zone 1- Escape **

Charlie watched as the sun crept over the hill. The cool wind made him shiver slightly but he didn't mind, it was a reminder that they were finally free. He and his companions had spent so long in that prison he still found it amazing he could breathe free air.

"Charlie," a soft though irritated voice called to him, "Where are you?"

"I'm here," he said standing up, waving the woman over.

Sha're frowned at him, "Do not do that," she ordered him, "We were worried."

"Sorry," he apologised, "I was just watching the sunrise."

He followed her back to the camp where the third member of the party sat making breakfast.

"We were concerned you had become lost," Martouf smiled, "Hungry?"

"Not really."

"Eat," Sha're insisted, "We are not carrying you if you collapse with hunger."

Charlie laughed, "I remember when you used to just look away shyly."

"When I knew you as Kawalsky," she shot back before sighing slightly, "That was a long time ago."

He reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder, "How about some food Hon."

She smiled softly as Martouf dished out their food.

x

They were walking once more through the dark green forest. They didn't talk; they had been a group for such a long time now it wasn't necessary.

Charlie sighed as he led the way; it had been so long since he had last seen his home, when he was Major Charles Kawalsky.

He still couldn't remember how he had got here and he'd been trying since he'd awoken. He remembered lying on the operating table realising the Gould had taken control of his body. The fight with Teal'c at the Stargate and knowing he was going to die.

Then he had woken up in the cell.

He was pretty sure that someone was using him as a test subject but he couldn't remember the tests if there were any. For years he was alone, he was amazed he'd managed to stay sane though he did wonder sometimes.

One day the door had opened and he was amazed as their unknown captors roughly pushed in a woman. When she looked up at him they had both gasped in shock.

It was Sha're.

He'd hugged her tightly just relieved to see another living soul as well as to see her free of the Gould. They talked for a long time as she told him all that had happened since his death. He listened both amazed and amused at how infamous SG1 had become. Yet through it all she never called Daniel by his name. She quietly said 'my husband.' In deference to this he said Dr. Jackson.

It was long time before their new cellmate arrived. They had both looked at one another in the hope that either knew who he was but neither did.

x

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Charlie asked Martouf.

"Yes," he answered for the fifth time.

"And you're sure the Stargate is this way?"

"Charlie, you also have Naquada in your blood," Sha're snapped at him, "As do I. You should be able to feel it."

Charlie looked at her with an apologetic shrug; they had been walking for almost six weeks. Since they had managed to escape. Something that Martouf had been instrumental in and only for one reason.

x

"You're a Gould," Charlie snarled pushing Sha're behind him, as the new prisoners eyes glowed.

"No," the man said, "I am Tok'ra," he dropped his head and his voice changed to normal, "I am Martouf my symbiote is Lantesh. I shall not harm you."

"I know him," Sha're whispered, "At least I have heard his name."

"Tok'ra?" Charlie asked.

"They are enemies of the Goa'uld," she told him, "They are friends of the Tau'ri."

"Who?"

"Earth," Martouf told him, "SG1 made contact with us."

"You know Jack O'Neill?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Yes. And Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c," Martouf said.

Charlie heard a few deep intakes of breath from Sha're who moved away from them.

"Do me a favour," Charlie drew Martouf to one side, "If you have to refer to Daniel call him Dr. Jackson. It's less upsetting for her."

"Of course," Martouf agreed, "I however would like to know how she is here? I was informed of her death."

"Don't know but I was dead too," Charlie shrugged.

"As were we," Lantesh interrupted, "Major Carter was forced to kill us to save others."

"Well Teal'c killed us," Charlie chuckled humourlessly, "Maybe that's why we're here together."

x

"I can see it," Sha're called later that day.

"You're sure," Charlie asked clambering up the hill to join her.

Sure enough standing on the top of the next hill was the Stargate.

Martouf smiled in relief, "We are almost there. We should make camp."

"But…" Sha're started.

"Hon, it'll be easier if we go in daylight after a night's rest," Charlie told her.

"I suppose," she nodded before heading to collect firewood.

"She is anxious to leave this planet," Martouf pointed out, "But our next dilemma is where to go?"

"That's a hell of a question," Charlie frowned, "We'd better think about that one."

Later that night as they sat watching the fire the question was raised again.

"Earth's Stargate is protected by the Iris and without an GDO we die," Charlie told them.

"I do not believe that the Tok'ra shall still be on Vorash," Martouf sighed, "And there is nowhere I can think of that they might still be."

Charlie frowned, "What about Abydos?"

"Abydos is not a possibility," Sha're told him.

"Why not?" Charlie asked confused.

"My people are suspicious. If I return from the dead they will believe it to be a sign of evil," she explained, "They would kill us before we were able to persuade them."

"Martouf," Charlie said, "You know lots of planets right?"

"We have many Stargate addresses in our memory though what happened to cause our death has left many blanks within our memory," Lantesh answered, "We could try one and hope we can make contact with a member of the Tok'ra or an Earth team."

"That is our best option," Sha're concurred, "I think we should try."

"Okay, as soon as we break camp tomorrow we try," Charlie said, before adding silently, "And hope."

x

Standing in front of the stone ring the next morning Charlie took one last look at the place he had been imprisoned for so long.

"Martouf, pick a planet," he invited.

Martouf nodded before slowly pressing seven symbols, closing his eyes he pressed the crystal in the middle.

The Stargate burst to life.

Charlie took Sha're's hand as Martouf took her other one. Joined together they walked through to freedom.

* * *

After a few moments the Stargate closed. Suddenly it opened again.

"Okay folks," Jack O'Neill cried cheerfully, "Let's see what we've got here."

Sam and Teal'c spread out to collect samples and look for any threat. Daniel however stopped at the Stargate.

He looked around as he sensed something in the air before he shivered.

"Daniel, you okay?" Jack asked.

Daniel shrugged it off, "I'm fine."

With that they started working.


	2. Nomads

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

**The Dead Zone 2- Nomads**

Sha're wrapped her thin blanket tighter around her as she tried to sleep. They had decided to look for signs of the Tok'ra tomorrow. Just now all she needed was some rest but she couldn't sleep.

She missed him.

It was a dull ache inside her that never went away.

"Stop it," she scolded herself but it didn't work. Once she had thought of Daniel she couldn't get him out of her mind.

Wrapping her arms around herself she sighed. It had been far too long since she had slept beside the man she loved, when all she had to do was reach out and he was there. Ready to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her. The last time she had lay with him was in the message she had sent to him through the hand device moments before her death.

Remembering the look on his face as he scrambled over to her, as she was dying made her want to cry but she couldn't. She had to remain strong so they could get home. Her companions depended on her not to give in. She adored Charlie, Martouf and even Lantesh, they had formed a unique bond through their experience and they were as determined as she to go home. Charlie had started calling her 'Hon', which always made her smile.

"I used to call my kid sister that," he confessed when she had asked, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," she smiled warmly at him, "We are a family."

* * *

"How'd you sleep, Hon?" Charlie asked as Sha're came to sit with them that morning.

"Wonderful," she said flatly before yawning.

"Nightmares again?" Charlie asked concerned.

"The usual," she sighed taking the food Martouf offered, "I will be fine."

"As long as you are sure," Martouf said worriedly.

"I am."

Martouf and Charlie exchanged an apprehensive look, Sha're's nightmares were a big concern to them. She refused to speak about what they were but Martouf had a few good guesses.

All conversation stopped as they ate, each lost in their thoughts as time passed.

"Let's pack up and start looking," Charlie said suddenly, clapping his hands together, "Maybe I can be home for Christmas."

"We do not know what time of year it is on Earth," Sha're reminded him.

Charlie gave her an innocent look, "I didn't say which Christmas."

The tension of the morning broke as she started to laugh, "Come on."

x

The whole place was deserted. Only some ruins were left standing nearby.

"The Tok'ra have left this place a long time ago," Martouf told them sadly.

"You're sure?" Charlie asked.

"The tunnels have long since vanished," Martouf sighed, "We could try somewhere else."

"We should have lunch before we move on," Sha're decided, "And rest for a while."

Charlie and Martouf started making camp as Sha're went to get some water. It was disappointing they hadn't found anyone but she hadn't expected success on the first few planets they tried.

She found it strangely amusing that a few years ago her world had consisted solely of Abydos and her family. Then Daniel had come and everything changed. She angrily wiped away the tears that suddenly welled up as she thought of her husband. There was enough time for that when she was back home.

The news that Skaara was safe filled her with hope that at least some of the life she had left would still exist. Despite Martouf's assurances that Daniel still grieved for her she knew that the possibility existed he had moved on and she would not stand in the way of that.

* * *

Sha're leaned back against the wall disappointed. One more planet and no sign of the Tok'ra. Martouf and Lantesh were calm, as always, Charlie was getting edgy and irritated while she was just becoming more and more exhausted.

"Do you want to try another?" Charlie asked with a sigh.

"We should rest," Lantesh decided, "You are both tired."

"Let's have some food," Charlie said, "Then next on the list."

As they ate Sha're noticed how they had all become more and more withdrawn around each other. The days blurred, as they hopped from planet to planet finding nothing but disappointment and occasionally Jaffa.

She was drained.

As Martouf opened the Stargate she walked along behind them blankly, there was no hope left in her.

* * *

It was cold and windy on the planet as they exited the Stargate. Sha're shivered noticing the others shiver as well. The clothing they wore was really only good for warm planets but they had no way to get any other unless they came to a village or something. Opening their small packs each pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around themselves.

"Inviting sort of place, isn't it?" Charlie commented blowing on his hands to heat them up.

"Martouf, which way do we go?" Sha're asked, focussing on what they were looking for.

He shrugged, "It has been over a hundred years since Lantesh was last here so I am unsure."

"That's comforting," Charlie sighed looking around thoughtfully, "We go that way."

They looked at where he pointed.

"Are you sure?" Sha're asked.

"Of course I'm not sure," he snapped, "But it's a direction."

Taking a deep breath Sha're started to walk the way he pointed.

x

They were a few hours away from the Stargate now.

"At least there's no Goulds here," Charlie said, "That's one good thing."

Martouf was peering trying to see something in the distance, "What is that?"

"What?" Charlie turned and squinted to see where Martouf was pointing.

Sha're rolled her eyes and started to walk in that direction leaving them no choice but to follow her.

Charlie let out a quiet cry of triumph as he saw several tents, standard military issue tents. He started to run towards them hoping against hope that in them was an SG team. As he reached them he swore in annoyance. Empty.

"Charlie," Sha're called running towards him, "Is there anyone there."

Seeing the light in her eyes he swore softly to himself again.

"It's abandoned," he told her wincing inwardly as he watched the hope die in her eyes, "It looks like they had to leave in a hurry."

"Do you have any idea why?" Martouf asked joining them.

Charlie shrugged, "From what I can tell they just abandoned all their stuff. The good news is this gives us some tents, some more blankets, stuff for cooking and some new clothes."

He glanced at Sha're, "They'll probably be a bit big for you Hon but there's usually a sewing kit in the packs."

"Is there a GDO?" she asked softly, hopefully.

"No," he said sadly, "They took it with them."

"We should probably see what we have here," Martouf suggested, "Then have something to eat."

x

Charlie sat feeling comfortable and relieved to once again be wearing fatigues. He felt more like himself, more like the man who should have been exploring the galaxy with SG2 rather than wandering looking for help.

Okay, he was still exploring but they had only one goal in mind, to find a way home. They weren't trying to find something to stop the Goulds; they were just drifting hoping to keep away from any danger until they found someone they knew.

Martouf was sure they would soon come across the Tok'ra but Charlie wasn't so sure.

He seemed slightly lonely even with them but Charlie was sure that with Lantesh in his mind he was never really alone.

Charlie missed his family but he had rarely seen them before this had happened and really only wanted to get back and rejoin the SGC. To do what he was meant to be doing, help keep Earth safe.

Sha're however was desperate to get back to Daniel so she could start her life with him again and eradicate all trace of Ammonet and what the Gould had done to her.

He watched as Sha're sat sewing, fixing the fatigues she was going to wear. There was a slight peace to her face as she concentrated on her work. It made him smile. She seemed like the young woman they had met on Abydos so long ago. Sweet, gentle and untouched by evil.

x

Martouf gently touched his shoulder drawing him to one side.

"What's up?" Charlie asked.

"I found these in my pack," he held out a strange looking weapon to him.

"What is it?"

"It is a Goa'uld weapon called a zat-nicketel," Martouf explained before he smiled slightly amused, "Colonel O'Neill called it a zat."

Charlie laughed, "Yep, that sounds like Jack. At least we now have some protection. Does Lantesh remember anything about this place?"

"Lantesh sleeps at the moment."

Charlie decided not to probe any further, Martouf and Lantesh's symbiosis was something he never understood and hoped to hell he never would.

"Well tell us the moment he does."

"Charlie."

He looked up as Sha're called his name, "Yeah Hon?"

"You should start dinner," she ordered, "Then we should rest before heading back to the Stargate tomorrow."

Automatically he started to do what she ordered, after a few seconds he laughed softly to himself. He followed any order she gave as quickly as he would one of any superior officer, quicker sometimes.

Daniel obviously hadn't had a chance against her.

They ate in silence as usual before they all went to the tents they had claimed as their own. Lying down in the sleeping bag Charlie closed his eyes feeling more comfortable than he had in ages.

* * *

"Charlie," Martouf's voice cut through his dreams, as he was shaken awake.

"Go away," he pushed the Tok'ra away.

"Charlie wake up."

Groggily he opened his eyes to see Martouf looking worried, "What is it?"

"We have to leave now," Lantesh took over, "This planet is not safe."

Charlie sat up, "How so?"

"There are creatures who roam at night that are probably why the SG team left in such a hurry," he explained, "We must pack up and leave as soon as possible."

Charlie was up instantly, "Wake Sha're and let's get going."

In the distance he could hear strange howls. They looked at each other worriedly.

"Hurry," Charlie snapped as he started to pack up their new equipment. He wasn't leaving any of this behind.

x

The howling was getting closer and closer as they ran towards the Stargate. It was hard to keep up the pace with their packs after the months of travelling light.

"Martouf, where are the zats?" Charlie called, "I can see those things."

"Here," Martouf tossed him one of the weapons, "Remember, one blast shall stun, the second shall kill and the third disintegrate."

Charlie nodded and grabbed Sha're's arm pushing her in front of them both.

"Martouf, dial anywhere," he yelled as they got closer to the Stargate, "And hurry."

Charlie stood defensively waiting for whatever those creatures to appear. Martouf started to dial.

Suddenly a wolf-like creature jumped out at him. Charlie fired the zat and it fell at his feet whimpering. Looking at it better he saw that it was bigger than a normal wolf with what looked like hands where it's front paws should be. The hands had long claws and made him shudder. As it started to recover slightly Charlie fired again and it collapsed.

"Charlie," Martouf shouted, "Come on."

Charlie saw him push Sha're through before following. Taking one last look at the creature Charlie dived through hoping the next place was an improvement on this planet but he doubted it.


	3. Family

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

**The Dead Zone 3- Family.**

Sha're drew her long dark hair back out of her face and tucked it into the hood of her cloak to stop the wind blowing it into her face. She sat on the riverbank listening to the water running and watching the ducks. As the wind blew harder she drew her cloak tighter around herself. She liked this planet; it was peaceful and friendly reminding her slightly of her home Abydos.

They had arrived here almost two weeks ago and were welcomed by the people of the village. Charlie and Martouf managed to persuade her that they should stay here for a while.

"We should keep going," she had argued with them.

"Sha're, you are exhausted," Martouf said, "So is Charlie and so am I. We need to take some time to relax."

"But I want to go home," she whispered.

"So do I," Charlie said, "But unless we meet an SG team or the Tok'ra that isn't going to happen. We all need some time to rest."

Reluctantly she had agreed.

Charlie and Martouf had both went to explore and spend some time on their own. They had spent so much time together over the past few months that they all needed to be alone. Sha're was staying with a family whose daughters were close to her own age.

x

"Sha're," Angelina called, "Dinner is ready. Are you coming?"

Sha're looked up from her thoughts, "Of course."

"Your friend Martouf was talking to Tel earlier today," Angelina told her as they walked back to the village, "He sent a message to tell you he shall arrive back tomorrow at some time."

"Thank you," she smiled, "Has there been any news from Charlie?"

Angelina shook her head making Sha're sigh slightly in annoyance. As much as she liked it here it had been almost two weeks and she did want to start moving again.

Waiting for them was Pearl and Egan, mother and father of Angelina and her younger sister Dian. After they had eaten Sha're excused herself and headed for the solitude of her room. The family always respected her need to be on her own and never intruded unless something important happened.

Sha're lay staring at the ceiling trying not to think but as usual Daniel crept into her mind. She kept wondering where he was, if he was safe, if he had found someone new. Torturing herself with that thought she finally drifted off to sleep but after a while Angelina came to her door.

"Sha're," she called, "The Circle Of Light just opened."

Sha're was awake instantly, a bubble of hope formed in her stomach, could it be an Earth team? She quickly dismissed the idea knowing it was far more likely to be the Goa'uld and danger.

"Who has come through?" she asked when she opened the door to Angelina.

"A wind was all that ventured from the circle before the light disappeared."

"A wind?"

Sha're knew of no Goa'uld device that could do that and was certain the Tauri had no technology like that either.

"It is possible whomever opened the Stargate was unable to come through," she sighed, "I do not believe it would be an enemy, the Goa'uld are not very discreet. Keep a guard on it."

Angelina nodded and left her alone to try and sleep again.

x

Sha're walked along the edge of the river the next morning her mind drifting back to what Angelina had said. A gust of wind through the Stargate?

It puzzled her.

If the Goa'uld were the ones who had opened the Stargate then they would have sent Jaffa through. It was standard practice.

Annoyed at this sudden problem without help from Martouf she headed back to the village. He was their expert and he was away wandering. As she came closer to the village she could see a crowd gathered. In the centre stood a young boy, Sha're guessed he was no older than ten or eleven.

"Who are you?" Egan demanded of the child.

The boy looked at him, "I am Shifu. I come to learn."

"Where did you come from?" Evan asked.

"I came through what you call the Circle Of Light."

Angelina gently nudged Sha're forward.

"They wish to know if you are Goa'uld," Sha're said walking forward.

Shifu's reaction was not what she expected.

His eyes widened in amazement, "Mother?"

"What?" Sha're whispered aware of a surprised murmuring behind her, "You must be mistaken."

"You are Sha're," Shifu said, "Daughter of Kasuf, wife of Daniel and mother of Harcesis. I am Harcesis."

Sha're stared at him before her eyes filled with tears and she turned away. She ran into the house and headed to her room. This couldn't be real, it couldn't be. Her child, her son was here and almost a teenager. The years that had passed were greater than she had imagined.

Martouf had told her it had been less than a year between her death and his. He had obviously been mistaken.

Wrapping her arms around herself she felt her tears flow down her cheeks. Her son was here. Suddenly she had an overwhelming urge to see the boy again. She had just ran away from the child, abandoned him like she had before. Quickly she wiped her eyes. Opening the door to leave she saw the boy standing there.

"I upset you," he said.

"No," she cried softly, kneeling down so she was looking into his eyes, "I just never expected this. The only time I saw you, you were a baby."

Very nervously she reached out to hold her son.

* * *

They sat together on the bed. Sha're managed to pull herself together enough to ask some questions.

"How did you come here without anyone seeing you?" she asked.

Shifu tilted his head, "Oma taught me."

Sha're frowned, "Oma?"

"Oma teaches life," Shifu told her, "She kept me safe from those who wished to harm me. She also taught me to forget."

"Forget what?"

"All the knowledge from the Goa'uld."

Sha're nodded in approval, "That is a good thing."

Shifu frowned slightly, "Daniel did not think so at first."

Sha're looked at him sharply, "You know Dan'iel?"

Shifu looked at her in wonder as he saw tears glistening in her eyes, "I have upset you again," he gently wiped the tears from her cheek.

"No," she smiled, "I just…tell me of your time with my husband."

Shifu smiled at her and told of how Daniel had given him to Oma for safety.

"It was hard for him," Shifu told her, "He told me this when I saw him a few months ago."

"A few months ago?" relief filled her knowing that Daniel was still alive, "How long has it been since my death?"

"From what I was told about a year and a half."

"But you…"

"My Goa'uld father placed machines within me to accelerate my growth."

Sha're frowned, she should have known Apophis would do something like that. Looking at her son she very gently touched his shoulder before pulling him into her arms.

The boy wrapped his arms around her, "I love you mother."

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly, "I love you too my son," she whispered, "My Shifu."

x

They walked along the river where she liked to sit each day.

"My home planet is a desert," she told him, "This is very different from where I grew up."

"I have seen Abydos," he reminded her, he stopped walking, "Would you like to see?"

"To see what?"

"My meeting with Daniel."

Sha're's eyes widened, "You can do that?"

Shifu nodded and sat down. Sha're sat next to him bemused. Shifu gently reached out and touched her forehead. All Sha're saw was a light before she fainted.

* * *

_The familiar __desert__ of __Abydos__ lay before her. Suddenly five figures appeared. She couldn't see them properly; she heard a voice calling her husband's name. In front of her stood Daniel, his friends and her father._

_"I'm Daniel," he yelled in reply suddenly becoming clearer to see, "Who's calling?"_

_She felt a laugh rise in her throat at his strange answer then watched as Shifu introduced himself to her husband._

_Daniel stared at him in confusion, then wonder.__ Yet there was no anger or disgust in Daniel's face. Sha're kept watching as Shifu was taken back to Earth._

_"What was my mother like?" Shifu asked as he and Daniel sat together._

_Sha're was__ not sure she wanted to hear this but now she was committed._

_"Sha're was," he stopped and sighed slightly, "She was very beautiful," Daniel smiled showing Shifu the picture he held in his hand, "She was brave, sweet and smart. In fact Sha're was the most incredible person I have ever met."_

_"You loved her."_

_Daniel's smile became tinged with sadness, "I loved Sha're greatly and I still do. She gave me so much. A home, a family, her love," he stopped for a few seconds before smiling at Shifu, "She gave me you too. She asked me to keep you safe, she loved you."_

_Sha're felt tears fill her eyes and kept watching as the images wavered and changed._

_"She would be very proud of you," Daniel told her son love for the child in his eyes._

_Shifu looked at him, "Of you also."_

_Daniel's affectionate smile for the child was the last thing Sha're saw of the scene_.

* * *

Opening her eyes the first thing Sha're saw was Shifu watching her looking concerned.

"Mother?"

"I am well," she sat up and hugged her son tightly, "Thank you."

Shots sounded through the air drawing their attention.

"Jaffa," Sha're snapped grabbing Shifu's hand to get him to safety. They were stopped by a Jaffa wearing the mark of Apophis who forced them to where the village had been assembled.

Sha're pulled her hood over her face before wrapping her cloak around Shifu to protect him.

The leader marched along the frightened people looking for those who would become hosts. Sha're knew him, he had been a part of Apophis's personal guards when Ammonet resided within her. Perd'al was his name.

Sha're felt fear fill her as she tightened her grip on Shifu; if Perd'al recognised her then it would mean she may be taken again. Her son may become the new host for Apophis and all she had struggled to prevent may come forth. Sha're refused to let this happen.

x

Perd'al saw the woman trying to hide and grabbed her. He pushed the hood back and felt triumph as he saw her. The host of Ammonet stood before him. He would be elevated if he delivered her to his God. As he pulled her forward he then saw the boy she was protecting. It could only be the Harcesis Child.

Visions of glory and becoming First Prime assaulted him. His God would reward him handsomely for sure.

"Take the woman and child," he ordered.

"No," Sha're fought, "Leave him."

Sha're struggled trying to get to her son, as she pushed away the guard holding her aimed his staff weapon at her.

"NO!!!" a cry came as it fired.

She saw the blast come towards her but suddenly Shifu was in front of her. The blast struck him throwing him back against her.

"Shifu," she cried cradling her son.

"Mother," he whispered reaching to touch her cheek.

The calm blue sky above suddenly started to cloud over. Angry black clouds rumbled as lightening started to dance but Sha're only saw the face of her son. Shifu's gaze moved past his mother's face to the sky, "Oma."

"What?"

He looked into her eyes and gave her a weak smile. The Jaffa were all suddenly struck by lightening. Sha're glanced at them as they fell but couldn't feel any remorse as she held her dying child.

"I must go now," he told her.

Sha're became aware of another presence beside them. Looking over she saw a being of light with a face of beauty.

"You are Oma," she said gently.

The being nodded.

"Thank you for caring for my son. For protecting him," she whispered, "Can you save him now?"

Once more the being nodded.

Sha're became aware of Shifu becoming lighter to hold and as she looked down on him she gasped. He had become like his Guardian.

"I shall see you again?" she asked feeling tears fill her eyes.

A smile touched the boy's lips, "Yes Mother."

Gently she was enfolded into his light as Oma opened the Stargate. Shifu released her and joined his Guardian before they disappeared.

x

Martouf had seen the commotion as he'd arrived back in the village. Seeing the dead Jaffa worry filled him then he saw Sha're and the two beings of light. He reached her as the Stargate closed.

"Sha're," he asked, "What happened?"

She turned to him and he saw the tears and sadness in her eyes. It was Lantesh who reached out to comfort her.

"Come," Lantesh gently guided her away from the crowd and back to the house.

Sitting down Sha're sighed, "Lantesh, I want to go home," she cried.

"Who was that?" he asked as gently as possible.

"He was my son. My baby."

Martouf took control again, "Sha're, as soon as Charlie returns we'll start to move again."

"Thank you," she whispered before she retreated to her room to be alone.

They watched her worriedly and hoped Charlie would return soon.

x

Lying on her bed Sha're thought of the short time she had had with her son before she thought of the memory he had given her of her husband. Daniel's words of how much he loved her filled her with hope that the day she found her way home he'd still be waiting for her.

"Thank you Shifu," she whispered before she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Changes

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

**The Dead Zone 4- Changes **

Charlie watched, as Sha're drifted along behind Martouf. She seemed to be elsewhere and had been since they had left the village. As they made camp that night Sha're had just went to her own tent after eating and closed her eyes to sleep.

"Has she said anything to you?" Charlie asked, his worry evident in his voice.

Martouf shook his head regretfully, "Since meeting her son she has entered a deep melancholy."

"I hate seeing her so sad," Charlie sighed, "Okay, none of us are exactly dancing but at least we're trying to be hopeful."

"We are soldiers Charlie," Martouf reminded him, "We knew the risks when we started this fight. Sha're had no choice in this. She was stolen from her home and life."

"Sha're never believed she would ever see her son," Lantesh took over, "Now she has seen and spent time with the child before losing him again."

"We'll just have to be here for her," Charlie said, "And hope to hell we find an SG team soon."

* * *

Martouf dialled.

Sha're had no idea how many planets they had been to in the vain hope that they'd find someone who could help them return to their homes.

She missed Shifu.

Her baby who she'd never thought she'd ever see again. They'd only had a few hours together before he'd had to leave. Once more she had been left with an aching hole in her soul. She knew that Charlie, Lantesh and Martouf were worried about her but she was finding it hard to be in anybody's company just now. Truthfully all she wanted was to be home in her husband's arms with her son asleep in the next room but realistically she knew the odds of that happening were huge. She was nothing if not realistic these days. Occasionally she thought maybe it would be best to stay on a planet and wait until they were found but who knew how long that would take. A day, a week, a year, ten years. They had a better chance if they kept moving maybe then they'd find someone who could take them to Earth. Looking up as the Stargate opened she sighed, she was just so tired.

Sadly she followed on as they stepped through the Stargate.

x

"Damn," Martouf muttered as he saw the pyramids reaching to the sky.

"Come on," Charlie grabbed Sha're's arm and they all headed to the forest.

"That was close," she murmured seeing the Jaffa converge on where they had just been, "We should get away from here until things calm down."

The men nodded and they headed deeper into the forest trying to avoid everyone, whether they were Jaffa or slave.

"We must hide until we can leave through the Stargate," Sha're said thoughtfully, "We must be careful."

"If we set up camp we can't have a fire," Charlie said.

"Of course not," Martouf said with an amused smile.

Charlie laughed, "Okay, obvious."

Sha're frowned at them both before taking the lead, making her way through the thick forest. Charlie and Martouf exchanged a worried glance but followed on.

Sha're suddenly ducked and motioned her companions down.

"Look," she whispered.

There was about twenty Jaffa surrounding a group of people. They were choosing hosts and slaves.

Sha're's eyes hardened and she pulled out her zat readying it. Charlie grabbed it off of her.

"Are you crazy?"

"We cannot let this happen," she snapped, "I will not let it happen to those people."

Charlie turned her to look at him holding her by the shoulders, "You can't stop it. You'd be killed within seconds. Martouf, Lantesh and I are not going to let that happen. We've fought too hard to get us all here. So you can get back to Daniel."

His deliberate use of her husbands name made her flinch.

"I just do not want someone to be put through what I was," she whispered while tears slipped down her cheeks, "It should not be allowed."

"Sha're," Lantesh said softly, "We are only a small group with very few resources. The only thing we can truly do is to gather all the information we can that can help the Tok'ra and Tauri."

Sha're bowed her head sadly, "You are correct."

"Sha're, you are too precious to us to lose," Martouf hugged her, "But you must work with us."

She raised her head slightly determination within her eyes.

"I am sorry," she apologised to them, "Charlie you are correct. I would still be lost without you and I would never be able to return to my husband."

"We'll find a way," he promised her, "Come on. Let's get further away from this bunch."

* * *

They were hiding in a cave.

Sha're was sleeping next to the small fire they had, Martouf was keeping watch while Charlie was checking out the Gate.

There was something very familiar about this place but Martouf couldn't quite place it. Being brainwashed to kill had damaged both himself and Lantesh creating huge holes within their memory. To be perfectly honest it disturbed both of them.

"You are worried," Lantesh said.

"You feel the similarity of this place also," Martouf answered, "There is something about this place that we both know."

"I know," Lantesh sighed, "If only we hadn't been so careless and let Apophis take us."

"I see I am no longer being blamed for that," Martouf joked before realisation dawned, "It was here."

"What?"

"This was were Apophis captured us," Martouf's horror filled him, "We must leave this planet."

"If Apophis is here then Sha're is in the most danger," Lantesh agreed, "But…"

"There may be Tok'ra here."

Martouf looked up as Charlie reappeared.

"We've got to get out of here," Charlie said the moment he stepped into the cave.

"We know," Martouf nodded.

"I mean right now," Charlie told him, "I just saw Apophis."

Martouf sighed in annoyance, "I hoped we were wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Charlie asked with a worried look.

"This was where Apophis captured us," Lantesh interrupted.

"Wonderful," Charlie drawled sarcastically, "Let's get out of here."

"Who tells her?" Martouf asked.

"We don't," Charlie decided, "We just say we're leaving and don't frighten the hell out of her."

Martouf nodded and moved across to where Sha're was sleeping restlessly. He gently shook her shoulder.

"What is wrong?" Sha're asked, sitting up looking confused.

"We're moving," Martouf explained, "The Stargate looks clear."

She shook herself slightly to waken before joining Charlie, "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah," he lied.

"Good," she nodded, "Now let us move."

She was packing when the ground started to shake. Sha're scrambled to the mouth of the cave where Charlie and Martouf were watching something.

"He's leaving," Charlie sighed in relief, "That's one thing less to worry about."

"Who is leaving?" Sha're asked suspiciously.

"Oops," Charlie murmured as Martouf glared at him.

"Who?"

"Apophis," Charlie said.

"Oh," she said softly, "Then we were lucky."

The other two exchanged a concerned look before Charlie started to pace.

"So do we leave now or what?"

Sha're nodded, "If we can get through the Gate then yes."

x

Martouf was in the lead as they headed quietly to the Stargate. Any villagers were avoiding the forest just now in case there were any Jaffa still around. They moved closer when a yell sounded nearby.

"Run," Martouf ordered as staff blasts exploded around them.

Pushing their way through the undergrowth they could hear the Jaffa getting closer and closer. Martouf cried out and fell as a staff blast struck his leg. Sha're grabbed his arm and pulled him up while Charlie took the lead. He skidded to a halt when a Jaffa stepped in front of them. Turning to run they were suddenly surrounded.

* * *

Charlie sighed. They had been shoved in a cage inside the pyramid nearest the Gate. Martouf's leg was bad and despite his assurances Lantesh could fix him Charlie wasn't too sure. Martouf had a very high fever and slipping in and out of consciousness.

Sha're was pacing thoughtfully on the other side of the cell.

"We need to leave here," she said half to herself, "But before we can go Martouf must heal."

"You're stating the obvious," Charlie muttered at her.

She glanced angrily at him, "If we had a healing device it would be better."

"And how do we get that?" he snapped at her.

Sha're suddenly gave him a slow mischievous smile and moved to the door, she pulled out the needle she used to sew her fatigues. It was bent in half and she slid it into the lock. After a few seconds Charlie heard the lock click and the door opened.

"Where did you learn that?" Charlie asked in complete amazement.

Sha're smiled at him, "My husband has learned a few interesting things in his time with O'Neill."

"How did you learn that though?" Charlie asked, "There was no way he learned that in our time on Abydos."

"I shall explain later," she told him, "Stay here with Martouf. I shall find the healing device."

"Sha're…"

"I can take care of myself," she told him sharply, "Martouf needs you here."

Without another word she left moving quietly through the door into the halls of the ship.

After she had left Charlie checked Martouf's leg again.

"I'm no doctor but it looks cauterised," he sighed, "There may be some sort of internal bleeding. Tell me Lantesh is fixing it."

"I am having trouble," Lantesh admitted.

"What kind?"

"I do not know," Lantesh said, "I believe it is due to what Apophis did to us."

"Just hang in there," Charlie told them, "Sha're is trying to get a healing thing."

Martouf nodded still looking very ill.

"Come on Hon," Charlie murmured, "Come on."

x

Sha're felt a shudder run through her as she entered the halls of the pyramid.

Stay calm; she repeated to herself over and over, Apophis was gone and she had an objective she had to reach.

The ominous sound of the Jaffa coming towards her filled the halls so she slipped behind a pillar waiting until they had passed her. Sha're realised she'd been holding her breath and released it slowly trying to stop herself shaking. Making sure that the hall was clear she started moving again.

Sha're frowned to herself, the Jaffa would be punished if Apophis knew they weren't guarding these. Cautiously she opened the case and pulled out the two hand devices. One was for healing and the other…she shuddered remembering her own hand pointing it at her husband as the thing inside her tried to kill him.

"Stop," she scolded herself.

Picking up the healing device she placed it inside her pocket before taking the ribbon device. Sha're gritted her teeth as she slowly slid it onto her hand, placing each finger in the tip trying very hard to get rid of the sick feeling in her stomach at placing this thing on her hand. Looking at the orange crystal sitting on her palm a flash of memory entered her mind of Daniel on his knees begging her to fight Ammonet, to fight for him.

"Hold," a Jaffa yelled from behind her.

Sha're turned and without a thought threw him against the wall using the ribbon device where he slumped unconscious. Purposefully she started to walk back to the cell where she'd left her companions, once she fixed Martouf's leg they would head to the Stargate and to somewhere safer.

"Good you're back," Charlie said as she appeared, "He's not healing."

Sha're pulled off the ribbon device and handed it to Charlie, "Hold this."

She slipped on the healing device and pointed it at Martouf's injured leg. Concentrating hard she managed to activate it, the beam focussed on his injury healing it.

"Can you walk?" Sha're asked placing the healer back in her pocket and taking the ribbon device back off Charlie.

"I can," Martouf said testing his leg, "Let's go."

"Charlie, you and Martouf stay behind me," Sha're ordered.

* * *

They were hiding near the Stargate.

"We have got to get those damn MALP's fixed," Jack muttered angrily, "How could we not notice the Jaffa army camped at the Stargate."

"Pure luck," Daniel answered fingering his broken glasses.

"Probably also the way you got me to agree to do this stupid mission," Jack grimaced.

Daniel sighed, "I don't understand how SG9 didn't send a message or try to get back the through the Stargate."

"They were probably caught by surprise," Jack told him, "I'm going to set up a diversion so we can get home. Keep an eye on the Stargate."

"That'll be real easy," Daniel muttered as Jack disappeared, this was turning into a bad day.

Daniel watched as the guards stood, every so often changing position. Unexpectedly guards were blasted to the side by a ribbon device. Daniel squinted trying to see what was going on. Suddenly the Stargate burst open. A man stumbled forward and through it before another man grabbed the woman standing with the ribbon device. She stopped suddenly and turned. Daniel gasped as he saw her properly.

"Sha're?" he gasped in amazement, as their eyes locked for the second before she was pulled through.

Daniel was about to jump forward when Jack grabbed him pulling him back.

"What is wrong with you?" he snapped.

"Sha're," Daniel whispered, "I saw her."

The Gate closed down.

"No," he sighed drooping, "I saw her."

Jack placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "Daniel, you weren't wearing your glasses how could you make out anybody that far away?"

"I…I," he trailed off, "I guess I just wanted it to be her."

Jack clapped his friend on the shoulder, "Come on let's get out of here."

Daniel sighed, he'd been so sure he'd seen her. He'd felt her but Jack was right, Sha're was gone there was no way it could have been her.

* * *

The moment the Stargate shut down Sha're headed to the DHD.

"We have to go back," she cried.

"Whoa there," Charlie grabbed her hand stopping her, "We barely made it out."

"We have to return."

"Why Sha're?" Martouf asked

"Dan'iel was there," she told them, "I saw him, I felt him."

"Sha're," Martouf said softly, "We can't go back. If he was there he'd probably have left just after us."

"I suppose you are right," she moved away from the DHD, "But it was the first time we have had any contact with any way home."

"Redial," Charlie ordered.

"What?" Martouf asked.

"Just redial and we'll see if they're there," Charlie watched as Sha're shook her head.

"No," she decided, "They are most likely to be gone from the planet and if not by reopening the Gate we may block their way home."

Looking at their surroundings properly Sha're sighed.

"A nice deserted planet," she frowned, "At least we shall be safe for resting tonight."

"Before we do anything I want a little explanation," Charlie said, "You said something about what Dr Jackson learned in his time with Jack. How do you know that?"

Sha're turned her eyes on him and shrugged, "When I sent him the message about Shifu our minds touched. I was almost drained of all energy unable to give him the message when he came into my mind. I appear to have been given some his memories. They are coming to me in pieces. It started not long after Shifu touched my mind."

"That could be helpful," Martouf mused, "You might get an address that they have allies who could contact Earth for us."

Sha're nodded, "Come. We should get some rest before we head out again."

Charlie and Martouf smiled at her heading to set up camp while Sha're turned and looked at the Gate. Her hope had been restored in that second she had seen him. They would find a way home but until they did they had each other and for just now that was all she needed.


	5. Captured

Author's Notes:-Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing as always.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed it's nice to know people are reading my vague ramblings.

I decided to cheer Sha're up cause quite frankly she was making me miserable. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The Dead Zone 5-Captured **

"Charlie!!" a voice yelled at him cutting its way through the deep fog of sleep that surrounded him, "Charlie, wake up."

"Go away," he muttered.

"Major Kawalsky get your butt out of bed now."

Charlie jumped in response to the order standing to attention before he'd even opened his eyes. When he managed to peel them open he stared in amazement at the man in front of him, "Jack?"

"No, it's the tooth fairy," came the acerbic reply, "Come on Charlie, we've got a briefing."

"Sure," Charlie said in confusion still staring at Jack. Something felt wrong but he couldn't place his finger on it.

He looked around as he walked along the corridors of the SGC being nodded to by a few others walking into the briefing room the young blonde woman turned and smiled at him.

"Morning Major," Carter grinned innocence radiating off of her, "Sleep well?"

"Like a log," Daniel jumped in, "He didn't hear Jack for almost five minutes."

Charlie turned and stared at him a memory seeping in through the strange fog in his head.

"What?" Daniel asked, uncomfortable under such close scrutiny.

"Sha're?" Charlie murmured unaware of Daniel's face becoming pale, "What happened to her?"

Daniel stared at him as Jack placed a comforting hand on Daniel's shoulder glaring at Charlie, "You know what happened."

Charlie stared at him, "What about Martouf?"

The others all looked at him confused, "Who?"

Jack grabbed him pulling him to one side, "Charlie, what are you on?" he snapped angrily, "First you start talking about Sha're, you know Daniel's just started actually sleeping without the three day coffeethon and then asking about people who don't exist."

"Sorry Jack," he muttered, something was very wrong.

Charlie sat listening to the briefing knowing he wasn't supposed to be here. Jack kept flashing him angry looks cause he mentioned Sha're to Daniel. After the briefing finished they left the room, Charlie followed on trying to make sense of everything. Walking along the corridors he saw a young woman motioning to him. She wore a strange white outfit that definitely didn't fit in with everyone else. Annoyed at his lack of movement she motioned to him again.

Intrigued Charlie walked towards her.

"Finally," she said, "Hold this," she thrust a black cylinder into his hand as she pulled out a remote control, "And we're out."

Charlie gasped as the SGC dissolved into a grey room.

"What the hell?" he demanded, "Who are you? What's going on? Where's Sha're and Martouf?"

"One thing at a time," she replied, "My name is Tia, this is a prison and your companions are in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well the man…"

"Martouf," he corrected.

"Yeah, he's in a cell under sedation," Tia told him, "They're kind of confused about what to do with him."

"What about Sha're?"

"She's in the Guilt-Tripper," Tia told him, "She's been in there almost an hour and hasn't cracked."

"Why haven't you got her out?" Charlie demanded; the name gave him all he needed to know about what was happening to her.

"Cause hotshot," Tia replied annoyed, "There are several guards around her and there were none around you. Do the math."

"We need to help her," Charlie said, "What does this thing do?"

Tia frowned, "It takes a memory which you feel slightly guilty about especially if it wasn't your fault and it twists it. Very few people can survive ten minutes in there without cracking. I managed half an hour, thankfully I was rescued before I cracked."

Charlie closed his eyes in horror, "Do you know what they're making her live through?"

Tia shook her head, "I'm not sure I had to bypass that room. She was shouting out in a language I've never heard before and also a name. Daniel."

"Crap," Charlie snapped, "How do I get her out of there."

"What?" Tia asked.

"I have to get her out of that thing," Charlie said, "You've already got me out. I can't ask anything more."

Tia frowned, "Actually you can," she sighed, "It's my fault you're in here."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at her, "Why?"

"This is the prison installation of our rather corrupt government," Tia explained, "I'm part of the resistance and I was in here trying to get some plans when you came through that stone circle thing."

"I don't even remember walking through it," Charlie said.

"I'm not surprised you were hit the moment you came out of the blue water-like stuff," Tia said, "My superiors told me to get you three out and back through that thing."

"Why would they want to help us?"

Tia shrugged, "Cause we don't need outsiders causing even more havoc than we already have."

"Fine," Charlie thought to himself, "Where's our stuff?"

Tia nodded, "They left the packs you brought in the weapons lock-up. I can get it out."

"Good," Charlie followed her as they moved silently through the corridors.

x

Charlie raked through his pack finding two zats; he threw one to Tia who was standing guard.

"What do I do with this?" she asked turning it over on her hands.

"Squeeze here," he showed her, "First shot stuns, second kills, third disintegrates."

She nodded, "Make sure you take all of these with you," she ordered, "We don't need them getting any new weapons."

"Okay, how many guards are in with this machine?" he asked.

"There are two guards, two techs," Tia answered efficiently, "If you take out the guards I'll get the technicians."

Charlie nodded, "Do you know how to get her out of this thing?"

"I've got an idea," Tia smiled reassuringly before grimacing worriedly behind his back, "Let's go."

Sha're was trapped within a clear cylinder like booth, her eyes were closed and she was calling out in her native language as flashes of electricity hit her.

The guards had no chance as Charlie hit them with three blasts from zat. The technicians moved to attack him but were struck by Tia.

"Okay," she said pulling up a chair to the control panel.

"Can you stop it?" Charlie asked, "Or do we have to blast it?"

Tia held up his hand, "Give me a second," she started typing instructions into the computer, "Oh my Deity."

"What?"

"This is impossible," Tia breathed pressing buttons and staring at the screen, "These can't be real results."

"Tia," Charlie snapped, "What are you on about?"

Tia was gesturing madly trying hard to get the words out of her mouth, "Her brain pattern is odd."

"Odd, how?"

"It's slightly like your other friend's," Tia explained, "Like there were two people in there."

"That's right," Charlie said, "Martouf has a symbiote, Sha're had one at one point too so did I."

"That's not all," Tia continued, "They just managed to break into her memory two minutes ago."

"But you said she'd been in here over an hour?"

"I know, I know," she cried in confusion, "This is impossible. I wonder what's happening in there?"

"I really don't care," Charlie snapped, "Turn it off."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"She won't let me," Tia said, "Her own mind is pulling more and more energy into it. If we blow it we kill her."

Charlie stared at the prison Sha're was trapped inside as the light became more and more intense, "What the hell is going on in there?"

x

"You betrayed him," a voice taunted her, "You betrayed your marriage."

"NO," Sha're yelled furiously, "NO."

"Why would he still love you after you had a child by another man?" the voice continued pulling at her heart, "After you betrayed your vows."

Sha're screamed for her husband.

"You let Ammonet place you in Apophis's bed, you let him place a child in you," the mocking continued.

"NO," Sha're fought the voice, "Dan'iel, no."

"A child he must despise."

Sha're froze, "Shifu," she thought of her child, "Shifu."

She would have been very proud of you, Daniel said to Shifu his eyes filled with love for the child

"You betrayed your husband."

"Dan'iel," she cried desperately trying to block out the mocking voice so she could focus.

Can you forgive me? Sha're asked him before his arms wrapped around her in comfort. There's nothing to forgive, Daniel's voice whispered

"You betrayed your husband."

There's nothing to forgive

"NO," Sha're screamed and the whole world exploded.

x

Charlie pulled Tia down as the control panel exploded.

"What in the Firepits?" Tia gasped, "That was unbelievable."

Charlie helped Tia back up before jumping over the remains of the control panel to get to Sha're. He gently placed an arm around her waist and helped her sit up.

"You okay?" he asked as she took some deep breaths.

Sha're gripped his hand pulling herself to a stand slightly dazed, "I am."

He helped her over to where Tia was standing staring at the one control panel that hadn't exploded.

"How did you do that?" Tia demanded of Sha're.

"What?" Sha're stared at her slightly bemused.

"You somehow created a feedback loop and it blew the main circuitry," Tia told them, "You took out the Guilt-Tripper. Thanks."

Sha're looked at her confused, "I do not understand what you mean."

"That thing they had you in," Tia explained, "It takes a memory from your mind to taunt you with. It makes you feel guilty and when you crack they can take any information they want from you."

"Sha're," Charlie took her hand, "What did it make you see?"

Sha're turned and looked directly at him, "It tried to make me feel that I had betrayed my marriage to Dan'iel," she told him, "And that Shifu was despised by him."

"How did you…" Tia trailed off, "ignore it?" she finished lamely.

Sha're smiled, "Before I gave birth I asked my husband if he could ever forgive me, Dan'iel told me there was nothing to forgive. Shifu showed me the love Dan'iel held for both Shifu and myself," her head came up resolutely, "What happened was not my fault."

Charlie smiled proudly at her, "So we can use the 'D' word?"

"I would like that," Sha're laughed a soft smile covering her face before she turned serious, "Now where is Martouf?"

Tia checked the computer again, "He's still in his cell but he's awake."

"Who are you?" Sha're asked suspiciously.

"This is Tia," Charlie introduced them, "She's getting us to the Stargate."

Seeing he trusted the young woman Sha're nodded having faith in his judgement.

"Let us get Martouf out then we can get far away from here."

x

Martouf stared at the grey walls surrounding him. Another prison.

"At least we're not injured this time," Martouf joked slightly.

"I don't remember anything," Lantesh grimaced, "I remember stepping into the Stargate then nothing."

"Where are the others?" Martouf wondered, "They should be with us."

"We know we're not being held by Goa'uld," Lantesh reasoned, "We'd feel them nearby."

"Not to mention being tortured by pain-givers," Martouf added.

They turned as the door opened.

"Are you coming?" Charlie threw him his pack.

"What is going on?" Martouf demanded.

"Later," Sha're said, "Unless you wish to remain here."

He followed them out seeing another woman standing watching.

"Who is this?"

"Tia," Charlie introduced, "I'll explain later," he grabbed his arm, "We want to get out of here today."

Tia led them through the corridors, alarms sounded suddenly and she looked up worriedly, "Damn, soldiers will be here soon."

A small explosion next to Charlie made them duck.

"Martouf, pick any destination," Sha're ordered as she returned fire, "Now."

Martouf ran to the DHD and started dialling. The Gate burst open.

"Go," Charlie yelled, "Sha're go."

Martouf ran followed by Sha're leaving Charlie and Tia.

"Come with us," he said, "If they catch you…"

"This is my life," Tia smiled, "Don't worry, I can get out of here easily. I've done it often enough."

"Take care Tia," Charlie softly kissed her cheek, "And thank you."

Tia smiled at him, "Go."

With a quick nod he dived through hoping she'd be safe.


	6. Memories

Author's Notes:-Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

It's Martouf's turn to suffer

* * *

**The Dead Zone 6-Memories **

Sha're smiled triumphantly as the stone she'd thrown sailed into the bowl sitting in the tree while Charlie looked on disgustedly.

"Next time we get hold of some paper I'm making a pack of cards," he muttered.

"Stop sulking," she told him, "Just because I have defeated you at this game six times."

"Martouf should be back by now," Charlie changed the subject.

"He shall return soon," she grinned, "We have time for another game."

Charlie shook his head, "Not a chance in hell. I'm making lunch."

Sha're laughed as he headed back to their campsite muttering to himself. It had been his idea to start playing the game while they waited for Martouf to look around. Looking around she took in a deep breath of the flowers that covered the ground. She really liked this place, it was beautiful, quiet and best of all had no Goa'ulds anywhere.

"Sha're," Charlie called, "Gonna get some water?"

"Are you sure you do not wish a rematch?" she goaded.

He narrowed his eyes at her while she smiled innocently at him, "No. Go get some water."

"Okay," she replied glibly, heading to the stream.

x

They were eating lunch when Martouf finally returned.

"Anything?" Charlie asked.

"There is a village quite nearby," Martouf said, "But nothing other than that. I'm sure there is something about this place that is familiar."

"That doesn't bode well," Charlie replied, "The last time you said that we were captured by Jaffa."

"It is different than the last time," Lantesh said, "We shall work it out."

"Do you wish to investigate the village?" Sha're asked, "Or do we go to a new planet?"

"If you feel like you know this place," Charlie jumped in, "Maybe we should stay."

Martouf chewed his lip as he thought, "If you two don't mind?"

"We do not mind," Sha're told him, "If you feel the need to investigate it then we shall."

"Grab some lunch then we'll head to the village and see what we can find," Charlie smiled at him, "Who knows we may find something interesting."

"Knowing our luck we shall probably find something trying to kill us," Sha're sighed, "But there is no harm in trying."

* * *

Martouf frowned as he walked along the main street of the small village. Most of the buildings were falling apart and others looked as though they'd been destroyed. His memory was faulty from being programmed to kill but there was something else. It felt like Lantesh was being pulled in two, which didn't help ease the confusion he was feeling about this place. Sha're gently took his arm seeing his annoyed expression.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm just slightly confused about this place," he answered smiling at her concerned face, "I'll work it out."

She gave his arm a quick comforting squeeze before moving away to look at some of the small houses. Charlie was glancing around what looked like it had been a shop of some kind.

"This place looks as though it's been abandoned for decades," Charlie said, "It was probably a good while since you two were here."

Martouf nodded, "It feels different."

"Different?" Sha're asked.

"Different how?" Charlie jumped in.

Martouf sighed, "Singular. Like I was here but Lantesh wasn't."

Sha're looked at him sharply, "Martouf, did you travel through the Stargate before you joined with Lantesh?"

"No," realisation hitting him.

"Is this where you were born?"

Martouf looked around again as though seeing the place for the first time, "Yes."

Amazement filled his eyes before his head dropped.

"Martouf is having some difficulty with this news," Lantesh told the others taking control, "Give him some time."

"Of course," Sha're took Charlie's arm, "We should see if we can find anything else."

They headed to the other side of the village leaving Martouf/Lantesh sitting on the steps to a small house.

"Are you alright?" Lantesh asked.

"I haven't thought of this place in such a long time," Martouf said, "I didn't want to remember it."

"Martouf, you may need this," Lantesh told his host, "This was your place of birth, you lived here for twenty years."

"And the Goa'uld destroyed it," bitterness filled him, "They killed my whole family and left me for dead."

"Until I found you," Lantesh reminded him, "Martouf, you have done many things that has saved many people."

"Yet I let my family die."

"No. You had no idea what they were," Lantesh told him, "There was nothing you could have done."

"Maybe," Martouf sighed before standing up, "We should get out of here."

* * *

Martouf had went to fetch some water for them while Charlie and Sha're made dinner. Charlie had watched him as he moved silently away from the campsite and frowned at Sha're.

"Are we having turns at being depressed?" he asked, "Cause I think I'll pass."

"Martouf has never spoken of who he was before being a Tok'ra. This is possibly something that hurts him deeply," Sha're gave him a disapproving look, "And I had good reason to be disheartened."

Charlie laughed softly, "I hope he can work through this."

"We shall help him," Sha're told him.

When Martouf came back with their water Sha're handed him his food.

"Martouf," she said compassionately, "Do you wish to talk?"

"Not really," he shook his head.

"It does help."

"Sha're, I don't want to talk," he snapped, before slamming down his plate and heading to his own tent leaving them staring after him shocked.

"That was uncalled for," Lantesh scolded him.

"I don't want to talk to anyone," Martouf snapped again, "Why should I?"

"Sha're just wants to help you."

"I don't need any help," Martouf rubbed his head, "I just need to work this out."

"What about me?" Lantesh asked, "Do I count as no-one?"

"That's not what I meant," Martouf sighed, "You are a part of me."

"But there is also the part of who you were before me," Lantesh reminded him, "You have to come to terms with your past before you can move away from it."

"How do I do that?" Martouf asked angrily.

"You talk to your friends," Lantesh told him, "You let them help you."

Martouf sighed and headed back to the fire.

x

"I'm sorry," Martouf apologised sitting back down, "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It is okay," Sha're told him, "I should not have pushed."

"No," he shook his head, "You were only trying to help."

He stopped talking for a few seconds taking some deep breaths, "I was born here a long time ago. We were a peaceful happy village but we had a Naquada source nearby. We had no idea what it was but we didn't mind cause it wasn't important to us. Then one day the Goa'uld came. They wanted the Naquada but we were not prepared just to let them start ordering us about. We fought back and they slaughtered the entire village."

Feeling deep empathy Sha're gently took his hand in hers and squeezed it in comfort.

Martouf smiled at her gratefully before continuing, "My whole family were among the first to be killed as I was one of the leaders of our rebellion, I was badly injured and left for dead. I'm not sure how long after the attack it was but a few Tok'ra came through the Stargate and Lantesh found me. Lantesh took me back to the Tok'ra's headquarters where I recovered over several months. I became good friends with Lantesh and his host at the time Reffer. One day we were discovered by the Goa'uld and the base was attacked. We managed to make it to the new base but Reffer was badly injured beyond Lantesh's capability to save him. I volunteered to become Lantesh's new host and ever since I tried everything within my power to stop the Goa'uld from hurting people like mine. I never thought how badly returning here would affect me."

Sha're gently hugged him, "You were not responsible for what happened to your village. I lead the rebellion against Ra. I rounded up the boys and despite our casualties I know I did the correct thing. Fighting against them was not the wrong decision. If you had not then you may still have been blended but not by choice."

"Sha're's right," Charlie added, "You had to fight."

Martouf nodded and stood up, "I know. Look why don't we all get some sleep and then move on tomorrow?"

"That is a wonderful idea." Sha're smiled standing to join him, "We are your friends Martouf. You can tell us anything," she hugged him tightly before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight."

Charlie nodded to her, "See you in the morning," he smiled clapping Martouf's shoulder, "What she said. We're family. Night."

Martouf watched them both head to their own tents and felt the smile cover his face. Silently he said goodbye to his past before going to sleep.


	7. Revenge

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and for all the encouragement to continues this series

* * *

**The Dead Zone 7-Revenge **

"Do you know the one thing I really miss?" Charlie asked as they were sitting eating dinner.

"Not again," Sha're sighed in annoyance as Martouf groaned.

"What I really miss," Charlie continued pretending he hadn't heard, "Is chicken fried rice from my favourite restaurant."

"Charlie," Sha're sighed, "Why must we go through this every few meals? Please stop it."

"Why?" he asked innocently, "I'm just reminiscing."

"And driving us crazy in the process," Martouf said.

"Come on, isn't there something you really miss from home?" he asked.

"I miss my friends," Martouf shrugged.

"You know what I miss," Sha're whispered softly.

Charlie grimaced, "Sorry Hon, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You have not upset me Charlie," Sha're told him, "I do not mind thinking of Dan'iel. But please stop talking about Earth food. It makes what we are eating very…"

"Plain? Awful? Disgusting?" Charlie suggested.

"Thanks," Martouf grimaced, "I won't cook again."

"It is better than my cooking," Sha're told him with a smile.

"But never as good as mine," Charlie teased.

"Are we all finished?" Martouf asked, "We should move."

* * *

Sha're shivered as they stepped from the Stargate. Looking around she saw a pyramid that clearly showed damage from an explosion even at this distance. Around them was battle-scarred ground and Sha're frowned. She didn't like the feel of the place nor the sensation she was getting in the pit of her stomach.

"Sha're, you okay?" Charlie asked seeing her look.

"I do not like this place," she murmured, "It feels wrong."

"There are Tok'ra tunnels here," Martouf said, "I can see the entrance."

"What?" Charlie asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Martouf smiled, "Come on. Let's go and see if there are any Tok'ra here."

Sha're shivered unsure. There was something about this place that bothered her completely but she didn't know what it was.

x

"There was one hell of a fight around here," Charlie mentioned, "Check out the glider."

Martouf nodded, "I think the Jaffa lost. Look at the bodies lying around here."

Sha're stopped suddenly. Explosions, blood, shouting, fear.

"They were here," she gasped reaching out to steady herself.

"Who?" Charlie asked catching her arm.

"Dan'iel and SG1," she whispered, "I remember it."

"Are you sure?" Martouf asked her.

Sha're nodded, "I cannot remember much but I remember the fight. The Tauri won."

"That would be a good guess," Charlie said, "Let's look at the tunnels and if you remember anymore tell us."

"I shall," she nodded.

They headed towards where the tunnels lay in the hill led by Martouf but Sha're found she knew where she was going anyway. She hadn't lost the sick feeling that filled her, something bad had happened to Daniel here. She knew it but didn't know what and was certain she didn't want to know.

Martouf jumped down into the hole, Sha're followed dropping lightly to the ground then Charlie joined them.

"Wow," Charlie whispered, "This is amazing."

"Colonel O'Neill had pretty much the same reaction," Martouf laughed, "You should see them being destroyed."

"Very cool," Sha're smiled as Martouf looked at her surprised, "That was what Teal'c said."

"You're right," Martouf said looking at her just realising that she really did have memories from her husband, "Did you remember anything else yet?"

She shook her head, "Nothing else. I just do not like it here."

"We'll look for any sign of the Tok'ra then move on as quickly as possible," Martouf promised.

"Thank you," she said, "Which way do we go?"

Martouf pointed the way.

x

Walking through the tunnels Sha're could hear weapons fire on the edge of her consciousness. As more memories rose within her mind pain stabbed her in the leg. Sha're cried out and Charlie caught her as her leg gave way below her.

"What's wrong?" Martouf demanded.

"My leg," she gasped in pain, "I feel like someone has shot me."

"Let's have a look," Charlie said, placing her to sit against the wall before checking her leg. All he could see was a slight redness, "It's fine."

"Dr Jackson was injured on this planet," Martouf said, "I remember being told about it when they escaped from their imprisonment."

"Stop," Charlie snapped, "Rewind and give us the full story."

"SG1 were ambushed and abducted by a Goa'uld," Martouf started.

"Hathor?" Sha're asked thoughtfully.

Martouf nodded grimly, "Teal'c spent three weeks in the infirmary while the rest of SG1 were missing."

"Get to the point," Charlie said.

"The Goa'uld Hathor captured them and tried to get information on the Tauri's defences by pretending they had been frozen for years. However they worked out the deception so Hathor decided to do something else."

"She tried to place a Goa'uld in O'Neill," Sha're took over, "Correct?"

"Yes," Martouf nodded, "To cut a long story short."

"Too late," Charlie sighed.

"Several SG teams saved them and Hathor was killed," Martouf finished, "But during the fight Dr Jackson was injured in his leg."

"You're probably having a phantom reaction to it," Charlie told Sha're.

"Hathor," Sha're murmured, "There is something about that name that chills me."

"Don't worry about it too much," Martouf said, "From what I know Hathor had quite a fixation on Dr Jackson. You are probably just getting a reaction to that."

Sha're looked disquieted but nodded.

"Think you can walk?" Charlie asked her.

"The pain has faded," Sha're said taking his help to stand testing her leg gingerly, "I can move on."

Martouf led them taking twists and turns apparently at random.

"How do you know where you're going?" Charlie asked.

"All Tok'ra tunnels have a similar layout," Martouf explained, "After several decades you learn it very well."

Charlie chuckled at the joke before gasping in amazement as they entered the Goa'uld base, "Holy Hell."

Martouf led them through the halls of the base; they entered one door and stopped dead seeing the next room.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm home?" Charlie breathed, "This is incredible."

Sha're was looking around in shock, "This is what the SGC looks like," she said, "But why is it like this?"

"This was part of the deception," Charlie deduced, "Make them think they're in the base then get info out of them that way."

Sha're shivered and started walking, Charlie and Martouf following her. They entered a new room that was blackened from an explosion but was very similar.

"The Gateroom," Charlie murmured, "You never realise how much you miss a place until you see it again."

"Hold," a voice ordered them making them all turn in surprise.

Behind them were several Jaffa and a woman. Her face was covered with a silver mask but her bright red hair was clearly visible.

"Hathor," Martouf grimaced.

Sha're took one look at the Goa'uld before the noise in her head overwhelmed her and she collapsed into Charlie's arms.

* * *

"How many prisons is this?" Charlie asked as he paced.

Martouf shrugged as he knelt beside Sha're who was still unconscious, "I'm worried about a few things."

"Like what?"

"Hathor can control men," Martouf told him, "Yet she hasn't tried to control you."

Charlie shrugged, "What else is worrying you?"

Martouf looked at Sha're, "Her memories of Hathor or more accurately what Dr Jackson's memories are doing to her."

"You know what's going on don't you?" Charlie accused, "Tell me."

Martouf sighed, "Hathor was imprisoned on Earth by Ra until a few years ago when she was released by a team of archaeologists. She found her way to the Stargate and the SGC, once there she placed all the men under her control."

"Including Daniel."

"She chose him as her new Pharaoh," Martouf explained, "Her chosen beloved."

"I think I have a horrible feeling where this story is going," Charlie said gently placing a hand on Sha're's forehead.

Martouf nodded, "She used him to create more Goa'ulds by taking his DNA."

"How did they get away from her?" Charlie asked feeling sick to his stomach.

"Major Carter, Teal'c and the female members of the SGC," Martouf informed him, "We were told O'Neill had killed Hathor by throwing her into the cryogenic liquid used to freeze them."

"Well look like she's not really dead," Charlie sighed, "Jack usually isn't that careless. Look, if Sha're is remembering all that happened to her husband at the hands of this bitch this could turn pretty nasty."

"We just have to wait until she wakes up to find out what's going on in her mind," Lantesh joined the conversation, "Sha're may know a way out of this."

"Or she could be sent insane with all this extra baggage that's in there," Charlie snapped, "Think about it. She has all these memories that aren't her own and from what you two have said they aren't very pleasant."

"Sha're is strong," Martouf reminded him, "She's survived a great deal, she can survive this."

"If we survive Hathor."

x

Sha're placed a hand to her head as consciousness returned. Trying to sit up she felt slightly dizzy and sick.

"Hon?" Charlie asked, "Sha're, how do you feel?"

She muttered something at him in her native language.

Charlie turned to Martouf, "What did she say?"

Martouf could scarcely stop the smile spreading over his face, "You really don't want to know."

Charlie looked at him suspiciously before turning back to Sha're who had managed to pull herself to sit up.

"I am fine," she waved him away, "I just feel slightly nauseous."

Charlie reached out to give her a hand to stand up but she pulled away from him sharply, "No. I do not need help."

She moved away from them into the corner trying to walk off her nausea. What she had remembered from Daniel's memories made her want to curl up into a ball and hide away. Knowing what this thing had done to him, that knowledge meant she wanted to scream, scream so loud and long that it would take away the pain she was feeling. She kept to the other side of the cell away from Martouf and Charlie, she didn't want to pull away from them but just now she was scared what she would do.

They all turned as the door clanged open and several Jaffa marched in. Each was grabbed and they were forced to a throne room.

* * *

Hathor looked down on them radiating smug satisfaction beneath her mask.

"Each of you have been blended yet only one remains so," she said as she walked in front of them.

Stopping in front of Sha're, Hathor smiled viciously her mask creasing, "You are very beautiful. Young, yet not too young," she walked around Sha're who kept herself rigid, "You would be perfect for our new host."

"That shall not happen," Sha're snapped.

"It shall," Hathor told her icily, "Then your friend shall become host to our new servant," she slid her hand into the Jaffa standing next to her removing a fully-grown symbiote that hissed and spat at them.

"It has her eyes," Sha're said to Charlie.

Hathor turned and stared at her when Sha're echoed Jack O'Neill's words but before she could reply a Jaffa ran into the room kneeling before Hathor.

"My Queen," he grovelled, "The ship of Osiris approaches."

Hathor smiled, "The moment it lands I want onboard. I want all of Osiris's followers and I want him dead."

The Jaffa nodded.

Hathor turned back to her prisoners, "Place them back within their cell. I shall move bodies once I control the fleet of Osiris."

They were pushed out of the room but Sha're fell. The Jaffa pulled her up and forced her from the room nobody noticing what she had taken.

x

"Wonderful," Charlie cried when they were returned to their cell, "Back in prison again with psycho-bitch wanting to stick a snake in both mine and Sha're's heads and now we have another snake-head coming to join the party."

"Osiris can't be coming," Martouf said pacing, "It's impossible."

Charlie turned on him, "Why?"

"Osiris and his Queen Isis were imprisoned on Earth," he explained.

"Like Hathor was?" Sha're asked sarcastically, "You forget the people of Earth enjoy digging things up. It is my husband's profession."

"She has a point," Charlie jumped in, "Look, instead of having a history lesson let's wait till this place is history."

"I can help with that," Sha're smiled sliding out a pain stick from under her jacket, "I managed to pick this up when I fell."

Charlie and Martouf smiled at her.

"You're becoming quite the thief," Charlie told her.

Sha're smiled and went to the lock pressing the device against it melting the lock.

x

They walked softly through the corridors Martouf in the lead.

"We should get to the Stargate," he said.

"No," Sha're argued, "We have to stop Hathor."

"Look Hon I know this thing did something to Daniel but we have to get out of here," Charlie told her.

"Charlie," Sha're turned on him, "Hathor is very dangerous. If she gains power again the Tauri will be in great jeopardy. She will ignore the treaty that protects Earth."

"Sha're's right," Martouf said, "We have to stop her."

Charlie sighed, "Cleaning up Jack's bad work. Okay, what's the plan?"

"I am supposed to have plan?" Sha're sighed.

Both men stared at her.

"I was joking," she told them, "We must stop her taking over the forces of Osiris."

"We help Osiris?" Martouf asked incredulously.

"No," Sha're sighed, "We just stop Hathor."

"Let's get back to the tunnels and we can make a plan," Lantesh suggested.

They agreed and moved quickly to the Tok'ra tunnels thankfully not being seen.

* * *

Finding their packs were they had left them in the tunnels Sha're hunted through them arming them all with zat guns.

"We just find her and kill her," Sha're said viciously.

"Sha're," Charlie said, "You're not killing her."

"Charlie, you are not stopping me," she retorted.

"Yes, I am," he replied, "Sha're, I won't let you destroy the goodness inside you because of that thing. She hurt Daniel I know but if you do this you become like her."

"I am not her," Sha're snapped.

"No," he said softly, "You are a sweet, loving woman who has someone who loves you. But there is something within you that will be destroyed if you kill her and I'm not going to let the Gould take any more from you."

"Charlie," Sha're said sharply, "If I get the chance, I shall kill Hathor."

x

Martouf and Charlie followed Sha're through the halls of the ship. Charlie grabbed her pulling her behind a pillar as Jaffa marched by them.

"I know you're pissed," he muttered, "But could you please try and keep a low profile."

Sha're turned an angry glare onto him.

"I think it's safe," Martouf whispered interrupting, "Let's move."

Sha're took the lead her anger burning within her blotting out all rational thought.

"She's not thinking straight," Charlie whispered, "If we have to we do whatever it takes to make sure she doesn't kill Hathor."

"Sha're has every possible reason for wishing the Goa'uld dead," Lantesh reminded him.

"Yeah, but to do it," Charlie sighed, "I'm not going to let her destroy part of who she is. Sha're has never killed anyone herself. I'm sure Ammonet did but she never has. I won't let her."

Martouf nodded, "We'll help you."

"Good," Charlie muttered as they caught up with her, "Sha're, if we split we have a better chance."

"No," she disagreed, "We stay together Charlie. We do not separate at all."

He nodded, "Okay."

Martouf motioned them forward, "There's a place we can hide until they come."

He led them into a small space which although it was very cramped they had a very good view of the meeting room.

x

After almost an hour Hathor strode in.

"We never expected to see you again," Hathor said to the Gould that followed her, "And in a body like that."

"I like this body," Osiris said smoothly, "She is very young, very strong and I like her. Besides she has a connection to the one who has my Queen."

Hathor laughed, "Ah yes, the wonderful Isis. We assume you will be giving her that body once you have found her. Have you chosen your new host?"

"Oh yes," Osiris smiled viciously, "He who keeps my Queen from me shall become my new host. He is perfect."

"It shall be hard to do that once your forces ally themselves with us," Hathor told Osiris.

Osiris glared at Hathor, "My forces serve one God. Me. You were put in that prison for a reason my dear Hathor and you shall return to one before I give you anything."

The room was filled with Jaffa each pointing weapons at the others.

x

"This is suicide," Charlie muttered, "Look at them."

"I know her," Sha're whispered, "I know the host of Osiris."

"How?" Martouf asked.

"I do not know," she sighed, "This is awful. I cannot deal with all of this. I have the memories of two people in my mind, three if you count Ammonet. I feel like my head is about to burst."

"Sha're," Martouf said softly, "You have to relax. Remember who you are and that will help. Trust me."

"Let's see how this plays out," Charlie said, "Maybe they'll kill each other and we won't have to do a thing."

x

Hathor laughed, "We are both in need of things Osiris."

"What do I need?"

"Help," Hathor said, "We know more about the Earth's defences than anyone."

Osiris laughed, "No you don't. My host knows more about that and she had no idea that the Stargate even existed."

"Then we are sure you are aware of Earths teams," Hathor said, "Especially the one designated SG1."

"I have heard of them," Osiris said.

"We know them intimately," Hathor smiled self satisfied, "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c and of course our beloved Dr Daniel Jackson."

"Daniel Jackson?" Osiris asked, "We may very well have a common objective. He is the one who holds my queen."

"A truce then," Hathor suggested.

A vicious smile appeared in Osiris' face, "A truce."

* * *

"Great a treaty," Charlie muttered, "This is worse than Hathor taking over Osiris forces. What is it with Daniel and female Goulds by the way?"

"Sha're, do you know how you know the host of Osiris?" Martouf asked, ignoring Charlie.

She shook her head, "It is just a flash. It feels like before."

"Before?" Lantesh asked.

"Before me," Sha're said, "Before the Stargate. Dan'iel knew her once."

"Okay, we kill Hathor," Charlie said, "We don't touch Osiris."

"Why?" Lantesh asked, "I don't want to harm the young woman but if we remove Osiris from the field we could save many people."

"No," Sha're said, "Trying to remove Hathor will be hard enough. We do that and we leave."

"She's right," Charlie said, "We have to get rid of Hathor."

"Then let's do it," Martouf said.

x

"Hold," a Jaffa shouted seeing them.

Charlie pushed Martouf out of the road of a staff blast before diving back behind a wall. Sha're dropped before firing her zat at the guard hitting him once.

"Come on," she said moving them away, "We must get to Hathor."

"She's a little too focussed on this," Charlie muttered.

"We can't blame her for it," Martouf said, "The connection she has with her husband is most unusual. Knowing what he was put through by Hathor is hurting her and she needs to find some way to stop that."

"Martouf," Charlie stressed, "I'm not going to let her kill the Gould. Even if I have to knock her unconscious."

"Hurry," Sha're snapped at them.

They caught up with her flanking her. They walked into the room where Hathor was preening herself.

"Turn around," Sha're snapped pointing the zat at her, "I want you to know who has killed you."

"We are Hathor," the Goa'uld replied, "We have risen from the grave many times."

"Not this time," Sha're replied coldly, "You hurt the one I love and you shall pay for it."

"Sha're I won't let you do this," Charlie said, "Do you think Daniel would want this?"

"Daniel?" Hathor mused before her eyes widened in realisation and she laughed, "You are the wife. We are honoured to have the one our beloved betrayed for us here."

Sha're's eyes narrowed to a slit as she glared at the Gould, "You hurt him. Now I shall hurt you."

Before she could fire Charlie let out two blasts killing the Gould.

"Charlie," she snapped.

"I told you I wouldn't let you do it," he said softly before he let loose one more shot disintegrating the body, "Let's get out of here."

When he went to move Sha're from the room she turned on him, "Do not touch me."

Taking a hold of Sha're's arm Martouf moved them out of the room and back to the tunnels. When they got there they retrieved their packs and started to the Stargate.

* * *

They sat eating dinner in silence; the new planet was quiet and bare.

"Sha're," Charlie said, "I did the right thing. Daniel would never want you to kill for him."

"I know my husband," she replied coldly.

"So did I," he sighed, "He reveres all life and he would never have wanted you to do that. I know you're mad at me Sha're but I would do it again in a second."

"Charlie, I do not need your protection."

"When it comes to something like this," Charlie said, "You do."

Her eyes glinted angrily, "Goodnight."

As she went to her tent both men sighed.

"It'll take time," Martouf told him, "But she'll calm down."

"I hope so," Charlie sighed, "Goodnight you guys."

"Goodnight Charlie," Martouf nodded as he went to his tent.

"This is going to make things very difficult for the next while," Lantesh said.

"We'll just have to ride it out," Martouf replied, "And hope they become friends again soon."

x

Sha're lay in her tent the tears she had cried drying on her cheeks. She hated the Goa'uld so much. For all they had done to her and now for all they had done to the man she loved. Shifu had somehow opened a window within her mind where Daniel's mind had touched hers during that brief moment and as much as she took comfort in the feel of his presence she didn't want to know everything that had hurt him. She only wanted the reminder of his love for her and a connection to the life she wanted back.

Charlie taking the opportunity to hurt Hathor away from her made her angry but he was right. Daniel would never want her to do that even for him.

Closing her eyes and hugging her pillow tightly she sighed, "I love you Dan'iel and I shall find my way back to you. I will."


	8. Truth

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing as always.

* * *

**The Dead Zone 8-Truth **

Sha're took in a deep breath of the flower-scented air. The sun shone brightly in the deep blue sky. The lush green grass swayed in the warm soft breeze.

"Wow," Charlie murmured from beside her, "What I'd give for a bar right over there."

Martouf smiled, "There's some interesting caves nearby," he said coming over to them.

Sha're shrugged, "We should have a look at them."

She walked towards them ignoring Charlie who finally stepped in front of her.

"What?" she demanded coldly.

"Just Martouf and I will set up camp while you go look at the caves," he told her in a matter of fact voice, "Stay close and we'll call you for lunch."

Her expression softened and she nodded, "Of course."

They watched as she headed into the caves and Charlie sighed.

"A week and she's still truly pissed at me," he groaned, "I hoped she would get over it by now."

Martouf shrugged, "At least she's started talking to you."

Charlie laughed, "Let's get the camp up."

x

Sha're gently ran her fingers over the writings on the wall. She wished she could understand it all, as her husband would be able to. A small smile touched her lips as she thought back to the night when they sat in the caves on Abydos and he learned how to speak her language. His enthusiasm and instincts for the writings that revealed their history had completely captured her; she had realised she was in love with him then.

She sighed and looked back at the wall in front of her. Even with some of his memories she did not have his skills or his natural intuition for these things. Her 'experience' with the Goa'uld meant she was able to read some of it though.

Softly she started to read aloud what she thought might be a history until she came across something that confused her.

"Mind Jailers?" she read with a confused frown, "That cannot be right."

But no matter how she read it that was what it said.

"Sha're," Charlie called to her, "We're going to eat now."

"I shall be there soon," she called back before returning to her confused thoughts.

A shadow covered her and she sighed, "Charlie," she turned, "I said…" she trailed off, as standing in front of her was her husband, "Dan'iel?"

Daniel smiled at her before he pulled her into his arms. Completely amazed Sha're clung to him tears filling her eyes.

"Sha're," Charlie called again.

"Don't answer," Daniel murmured in her ear.

Sha're frowned, something wasn't right, "We should join the others."

"Not yet," he whispered, starting to trail kisses along her cheek until his mouth met hers, "I want to be alone with you for a few minutes."

Sha're relaxed into his kiss her whole body melting against him.

"Sha're," Charlie's voice echoed again but Sha're ignored it as all she could feel was her husband's loving embrace.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Charlie snapped, "She said she'd be only a few minutes."

"Charlie," Martouf said placating, "She's probably just caught up with what's written in the caves. You know her fascination with such things."

"She and Daniel really were well matched," Charlie smiled pulling himself to a stand, "I'll go get her."

Heading into the caves Charlie thought back over the past few months. Their enforced companionship after their escape had become close friendship but the recent events with Hathor had threatened it. Sha're's anger was not exactly aimed at him he knew this but her refusal to speak to him did hurt. He loved her like a sister and hated that she felt he'd betrayed their friendship by not letting her kill the thing that hurt her husband.

"Sha're," he called wondering where the hell she had disappeared to, he turned into another cave and gasped in horror finding her slumped against the wall.

"Sha're," he cried dropping down to find her eyes open and glassy staring at nothing; he checked her pulse relieved to find it strong and steady.

He gently picked her up and carried her out of the caves back to their campsite.

"What happened?" Martouf demanded.

"I have no idea," he said, "I found her like this."

"We must try to wake her," Lantesh said.

"Easier said then done," Charlie told them.

"There has to be someway to wake her?" Martouf said.

"There is none," a new voice told them.

They both spun pulling out their zats aiming it at the newcomer. It was a young man. He looked like he was about sixteen Charlie decided but as he'd seen with Martouf, looks could be deceiving.

"What did you do to her?" Charlie demanded.

"Nothing," the boy replied, "She brought this upon herself."

Martouf grabbed Charlie's arm stopping him from attacking the youth.

"What do you mean?" Martouf asked, "Sha're is a peaceful person."

"She carries the mind of another," the youth replied, "A theft like this must be punished."

"Theft?" Charlie said as he and Martouf looked at each other confused.

"You speak of her husband's memories," Lantesh finally realised.

"She didn't steal that," Charlie sighed, "I don't believe this. Look, there has to be some way to sort this out."

"Come with me to the village," the boy said, "You can place your plea before the Assembly."

Martouf picked up the comatose woman and they followed the boy.

* * *

"What is happening?" Sha're asked, "Daniel? Where did you go?"

"He was not truly here mother," a small voice said from behind her.

"Shifu," she cried in delight turning to see her son standing there. She wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly, "Oh my son."

The boy smiled as they hugged before she pulled away suddenly, "How are you here? What has happened?"

The boy gave her a sad smile, "Your mind has been exiled from your body."

"How?" she frowned.

"You must follow your friends," Shifu told her, "I can stay no longer."

Sha're nodded before opening her arms to hold him once more. She rocked him for a few minutes before letting him go.

Gently she kissed his head, "I love you my son."

"I love you too mother," her son smiled at her.

"Take care of yourself," she told him.

He smiled at her his face lighting up, "I promise," was all he said before he left in a ball of light leaving her to follow on behind Charlie, Martouf and her body.

x

The Head of what had been called the Assembly introduced as Elet stared at them for a few minutes.

"What's done is done," he said after a while.

"No," Charlie snapped, "Fix whatever the hell you did to her."

"She stole the mind of another," Elet said, "This is her punishment."

Before Charlie could speak Martouf stepped forward.

"If we explain maybe it will help you understand," he said, "She means a great deal to not only both of us but also a friend of ours."

Elet conferred with a few of the others before nodding; "Explain."

"Sha're did not steal anyone's mind," Martouf said, "She was once possessed by a being called a Goa'uld. The Goa'uld died within her but she was left with the memories from it."

"That is not whose mind detected by our elders," Elet said.

"You can't mean Daniel?" Charlie asked.

"A man?" Elet asked.

"Her husband," Martouf answered, "She possesses certain memories from him."

"It is his mind that she was punished for stealing," Elet sneered.

The two men groaned; they really didn't want to explain this bit.

"Look," Charlie said, "The man whose mind you believe she's stolen is very much alive and well. The Gould within her tried to kill him using a ribbon device, somehow their minds touched, she's got some of his memories."

"There's no way to prove this," Elet said.

"There is the Trial," a woman murmured from beside him.

"What's that?" Charlie demanded.

Elet turned to him, "It determines your truthfulness."

"Fine we'll do it," Charlie said instantly.

"Only one may take it," the woman said, "But you must choose wisely which one."

They moved away to confer.

"I'll do it," Charlie said.

"Why you?" Martouf demanded.

"You guys are going to count as two," Charlie reminded him, "You know this."

"You are correct," Lantesh said.

"Take care of her," Charlie said before stepping forward, "I'll do it."

"Follow me," Elet said.

x

Sha're followed Charlie and Elet along the main road of the village towards wherever the Trial was to be held.

"Want to give me a clue about this?" Charlie asked.

"You shall be tested," was all Elet said.

"Swell," Charlie muttered.

Normally Sha're would be very curious about people and the things in the village but she was more focussed in returning to corporeal form. She shuddered, they believed she had stolen Daniel's mind. If they only knew what she would give to be rid of that if it meant being back with him.

Finally they reached their destination. An elderly woman hobbled out and gave Elet a questioning look.

"He comes for the Trial," Elet said, "He says the one you punished did not deserve it."

The old woman narrowed her eyes, "Not many people would dare question me," she looked at Charlie with interest, "Persuade me."

"Of what?" Charlie asked.

"Why I should let you go through the Trial."

Charlie sighed, "You should have been with the rest then I wouldn't have to repeat myself."

Elet looked shocked that he dare talk this way but the old woman threw back her head and laughed.

"Join me," she said motioning Elet away.

With a shrug Charlie followed her.

x

Martouf covered the young woman's body with a blanket. He had closed her eyes as the glassy stare made him uncomfortable.

"Charlie will fix this," Lantesh said with certainty.

"I know," Martouf replied, "I just hate feeling useless."

"As do I," Lantesh assured him.

"While we've the time we should try and remember a planet with Tok'ra," Martouf said, "I know it's eluded us all this time but we have to try."

"Martouf, the holes in our mind may never close," Lantesh said softly.

"I know," Martouf turned back to Sha're, "Come on Charlie."

* * *

"Why do you care what happens to this woman?" Griva asked Charlie.

"Her husband is my friend," Charlie said, "He would have been if I'd been able to get to know him before I died."

"What about her?"

Charlie stared at her, "Sha're is my friend."

Sha're watched him in amazement.

"Just a friend?" Griva pushed.

Sha're frowned in confusion, what did she mean?

"She's a friend," Charlie said sharply.

Griva shrugged, "Very well. Follow me."

Charlie followed on behind as they walked far away from the village towards cliffs overlooking a raging ocean.

"Stand here," the woman pointed to a rock.

Shrugging Charlie did as he was told crying out in shock when he found himself strapped to it.

"Hey," he snapped feeling the rock move finding himself hanging over the cliff facing the drop onto the sharp rocks, "What the hell kind of Trial is this?"

"Will you die to save her?" Griva asked, "Or will you save your own life. Is she that important to you?"

"Yes," Charlie snapped, "I will die so she can get back to her husband."

"Why?" the woman demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Charlie said.

"Being willing to die for someone always matters," Griva snapped, "Why?"

"She's my friend," Charlie replied sharply grimacing as he moved down slightly.

"Only a friend?" Griva said softly, "What is the truth."

"I love her like a sister," Charlie cried, "I know what she means to Daniel and I know what he means to her. I've never found that in my life so I want them to get that back. It was partially my fault that she was taken; if it hadn't been for Jack and me she and Daniel would be together living their lives in peace. I want her to have her life back, that's what Martouf and Lantesh want too."

Sha're gasped, she'd never realised how much she meant to them.

Griva smiled as Charlie was pulled back up, "Why was that so hard?"

Charlie shrugged, "I don't know," he frowned, "Was that it?"

"Yes," Griva said, "If you'd admitted your deep bond before there would have been no need for this."

"Let Sha're go," Charlie said, "Then we can leave."

Griva smiled, "It is done.

Sha're felt a rushing sensation then blackness surrounded her.

* * *

"Sha're," Charlie called, "Open your eyes Hon."

Blearily Sha're pushed open her eyes to see Martouf and Charlie standing over her looking worried.

"I'm back in my body?" she asked.

Martouf smiled, "You're back where you belong."

He helped her up steadying her as she swayed slightly. Shock covered his face as she hugged him tightly before she hugged Charlie just as hard.

"I love you both too," she whispered, "You are my family."

Charlie stared at her, "You saw the Trial?"

"Shifu told me to follow you," she smiled, "If we never find them I know we always did our best."

"Feel ready to move?" Martouf asked.

"Completely," Charlie answered as Sha're nodded in agreement.

With a smile Martouf led them back towards the Stargate and to whatever planet was next.


	9. Rage

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and encouraged me to continue these stories.

* * *

**The Dead Zone 9-Rage **

"What's she doing?" Charlie asked as he sat making dinner.

Martouf looked over to where Sha're was sitting just away from their camp staring into the dark sky, "Why don't you go ask her."

Charlie sneezed, "Why don't you?"

"You want to know." Lantesh told him.

Charlie grimaced realising he'd lost that argument. Wearily pulling himself to a stand Charlie headed over to his adopted little sister.

"Hey, whatcha doin?" he asked dropping down to sit with her.

Sha're stared at him for a few seconds translating his greeting into something she could understand, "I am watching the stars, making them familiar."

"Why?"

Sha're laughed, "I like to have a star to wish upon. My mother taught me how to do it."

"Nice idea," he said before coughing.

Sha're looked at him worriedly, "That is becoming worse," she reached out and touched his forehead, "You have a fever."

"I'm fine Sha're," he argued.

"Really?" disbelief filled her voice, "Then why can we cook dinner on your forehead?"

"You know this sarcasm thing you've got from Daniel really isn't attractive," he grimaced.

Sha're frowned at him, "Charlie, you need to rest and let your body recover from this illness. We need you healthy."

"I'm fine," he told her moving to stand before dropping back onto the ground as his head spun, "Maybe I could take a few days."

Sha're smiled and helped him to his feet, "Come and rest while Martouf and I fix something to eat."

x

"There is a village nearby," Martouf told her after Charlie had crawled into his tent to sleep for a while.

"Do you think they would give us shelter?" Sha're asked.

"We believe so," Lantesh answered, "We feel we know this place and the villagers are peaceful."

"Good," she nodded, "We all need to rest and I would prefer Charlie be someplace we can monitor him better."

"I know," Martouf smiled, "We'll go and find the villagers."

"I wish we had some communication devices," Sha're frowned, "I would feel better if we could remain in constant contact."

Martouf nodded in agreement he clasped her arm and squeezed it, "We'll be back as soon as possible."

x

"Where'd Martouf go?" Charlie asked when Sha're went over to him.

"He has gone to see if the village nearby will help us," she told him handing him some water.

Charlie drank it before closing his eyes, "I'm gonna…"

"Rest," she smiled.

When he slept, Sha're moved to sit at the fire. She didn't like the fact that Charlie was sick, without proper medicine to care for him the fear that they could lose him filled her. Her mother had died from a fever and that sat at the edge of her mind as she tried to believe he'd be fine.

She had nothing to do just now so decided to try what Martouf had suggested a few nights ago. She had to learn to separate herself from the memories and feelings Daniel had left within her mind. This was the only way she knew she would be able to find a Stargate address leading them to a friendly planet and possibly a way home. It would also help her control the flashes she kept having every so often.

Getting some of her husband's skills had proven helpful, picking the lock for example but she couldn't control it to any degree, it controlled her.

Taking a deep breath she started doing the concentration techniques Lantesh had shown her. She could do this.

* * *

"Thank you," Martouf said to the leader of the town council, Frina.

She smiled at him, "We will fetch your friends and you can join us for the celebration."

"What celebration?" Martouf asked.

"We celebrate our freedom from the evil Gods," Frina explained, "We have a feast then after we take part in the Ire."

"The Ire?" Martouf asked as they walked towards the camp.

"It is a time when we release all our burdens," Frina explained, "Many of us look forward to this time of year. It has always been a great celebration."

"We would be honoured to join you," Martouf told her.

He smiled seeing the camp and Sha're sitting cross-legged with her eyes closed meditating. Sensing the approach of Lantesh she opened her eyes as they came closer to her.

"Frina, I'd like you to meet Sha're," Martouf introduced them.

Sha're stood up and nodded, "Hello."

"She is your mate?" Frina asked.

Sha're laughed at Martouf's look of horror.

"No, we are more brother and sister," Sha're explained, "As is our other companion Charlie. He is the one who is ill."

"Well our healer is very skilled," Frina assured her.

"Frina has invited us all to stay in the village," Martouf explained.

"Then we should pack," Sha're started to work.

x

Sha're rested her hand upon Charlie's forehead checking to see if his fever had broken. The healer had been very kind and given them some things to help him. Sha're mixed the powder with the cup of water she had making sure it was completely dissolved.

"Charlie," she shook him awake.

"Mm…what?" he opened his eyes groggily, "Sha're?"

"Drink this," she held the cup to his lips.

"I can do it," he protested taking it from her and taking a drink before grimacing at the taste, "This is awful."

"It will help you," Sha're told him.

"Do I have to?" he whined, sounding like a little boy.

"Charlie, drink it all now," Sha're ordered, trying not to laugh.

"Yes ma'am," he sighed wrinkling his nose in disgust as he swallowed the mixture.

Sha're smiled when he handed her back the cup, "Good, now go back to sleep. I will leave water nearby while Martouf and I go to this feast."

"Feast?" Charlie asked, "Typical I have to be ill when we get a party invite."

She laughed covering him with the blanket, "Get some rest and regain your strength."

Closing his eyes Charlie leaned back and let sleep pull him down, "Night Hon."

* * *

Sha're watched all the people settled around several tables all eating heartily. She and Martouf were at the head table with Frina and the rest of the council.

"I think she likes you," Sha're murmured to him.

"Sha're," he sighed in annoyance.

"I am just saying," Sha're told him, "That she keeps giving you glances and smiles."

"Well you're getting a few yourself from around the room," Martouf replied.

"I am married," Sha're shot back, "You are not."

Martouf rolled her eyes, "Something is happening."

They both turned to see Frina standing as chalices were placed in front of everyone.

"To the Ire," Frina proclaimed, "We have eaten our fill, now we must release our burdens."

Everyone raised his or her chalice, Sha're and Martouf followed the lead.

"To the Ire," everyone chorused.

The two travellers glanced at each other and shrugged before both of them drank.

x

Charlie woke up hearing yells and screams from all around.

"What the hell is that?" he moaned.

Dragging himself out of bed he moved to the window and pulled back the curtain. Everywhere he saw people running and fighting and yelling and screaming.

"That must have been one hell of a party," he sighed walking out and finding the woman he recognised as the leader of the council, "What's going on?"

"This is the Ire," Frina explained as she surveyed the chaos, "For some it lasts longer than it does for others. Depending on how much was ingested."

"Ingested?" Charlie demanded.

"The Ire is commenced by the drinking of the dew from the Nantich flower," Frina explained, "It helps us release our burdens."

Charlie ducked as a chair came flying towards them, "Their burdens?" he snapped, "They're tearing the place up."

Frina sighed, "Many have extreme reactions to the Ire."

"Extreme?" Charlie took a few deep breaths, "Where are my friends? Did they drink this stuff?"

"Yes," Frina nodded, "They both took part."

"Damn, damn, damn," Charlie muttered, "Okay, do you know where they are?"

"No," she shook her head, "They left to release their burdens as all others did."

"Any idea which way?"

"Martouf headed towards the lake," Frina told him, "I do not know where Sha're went."

"The lake it is," Charlie stopped as his head spun for a few minutes before walking unsteadily towards the lake.

x

Martouf was hitting a tree with a rock.

"Martouf," Charlie yelled before ducking as the rock came flying at him, "Lantesh, if you can you have to take control."

Martouf's head dropped and his symbiote took over, "I was hoping he would get this out of his system before I had to do this."

"I thought you would have protected him from the effects," Charlie said.

Lantesh sighed, "Since Apophis programmed us to kill our connection has never been the same. I am unable to heal and protect him as I once could."

"Stay in control," Charlie told him, "We need to find Sha're."

"She ran in the opposite direction from us," Lantesh told him.

"Well I didn't see her in the town so she might have went towards the caves near the Stargate," Charlie reasoned.

"We can start there," Lantesh agreed.

They started walking Charlie frowning; most of the destruction had stopped thankfully and he hoped whatever the stuff was it would have worked it's way out of Sha're's system by now. However, experience told him it was more likely not to.

* * *

Sha're clutched the zat gun to her chest.

They were coming.

They were coming and they would kill her if she didn't kill them first.

The thunder bellowed outside but it couldn't drown out the footsteps she could hear. They would be here soon.

A shadow covered the entrance to the cave.

Sha're activated the zat and fired.

x

Lantesh cried out as the zat blast hit him falling to the ground. Charlie dragged him away from the mouth of the cave falling as Martouf's fist struck his jaw.

Charlie swore as he saw Martouf take off again, "It's gonna be one of those nights."

Trying to get back up his head spun making him fall back down so instead he crawled over to the mouth of the cave peeking in to see Sha're still huddled against the wall.

"Sha're," he called.

"Stay away from me," she cried, "You are Goa'uld, stay away."

"Sha're," Charlie stepped into the cave only to have to dive again as she fired at him.

"Not a good idea," he muttered to himself.

She didn't appear to be moving from there, he reasoned to himself and he knew he had to find out what this stuff actually did. With a sigh he headed back to find Frina.

x

Frina hadn't moved from where Charlie had left her, she was still watching, as most people seemed to tire and head back to their homes.

"Hey," Charlie yelled as he ran over to her.

"Charlie, I see you did not find your friends," she said.

"I found them," he told her, "Though I did manage to lose Martouf again. Frina what does this stuff actually do?"

"Do?"

"Does it make you hallucinate?"

"Of course not," Frina replied, "It just allows the deep seated anger within loose for a short time."

"Then it shouldn't make Sha're think I'm something I'm not?" he clarified.

"No, if she is angry towards you then that would come out but she would know who you are," Frina explained.

"Then we have a bigger problem than I thought," Charlie sighed.

x

Sha're curled into the wall. She seemed to be in two places at once the dark cave sometimes was a white room but neither felt safe. Clutching the zat tighter to her she shook. The voices were louder, the footsteps were closer, she had to stop them.

The footsteps.

They were closer and she knew they wanted to hurt her. Sha're curled into a tighter ball and screamed.

x

"Is there an antidote or something for this stuff?" Charlie asked.

"There is one," Frina told him, "The Healer holds all these things."

"Good," Charlie nodded smiling as he saw Martouf/Lantesh walk towards him, "Lantesh, are you in control?"

"I am," Lantesh replied, "Martouf is now sleeping thankfully."

Frina touched his arm, "I shall go and collect the antidote."

"Thanks," Charlie nodded before turning to Lantesh, "Well we have another problem," Charlie told him, "Sha're is hallucinating. Frina says this stuff shouldn't do that."

"She has the zat which might make it difficult to get to her without one of us being shot," Lantesh said, "Again."

Charlie laughed before frowning, "Well if we can distract her one of us can hold her down while we feed her the antidote."

"Hoping she doesn't kill us in the process," Lantesh remarked.

"Frina," Charlie called as she returned, "Did you get it?"

The woman held out the bowl she was carrying, "The paste must be applied to her tongue, according to Ren the Healer it should render her unconscious almost immediately and by morning she will be herself again."

"That's good," Charlie murmured taking the bowl, "So she will be fine by tomorrow?"

"Ren is sure of it."

"Ready?" Charlie asked Lantesh.

"Of course."

Charlie sneezed, "Let's go."

* * *

They stood outside the cave Charlie placed the bowl down in a safe position.

"Okay," he said, "On three."

Lantesh nodded.

"One, two," Charlie paused about to sneeze but managing to control it, "Three."

They dived into the cave, Sha're jumped and fired the zat hitting Charlie who fell to the ground in agony as Lantesh managed to grab Sha're taking the zat from her.

"Charlie, you must bring the antidote," he called.

"God, that hurt," Charlie moaned as he dragged himself back to the bowl and grabbed it before pulling himself to a stand, "Keep her still."

Lantesh held her down as she struggled against him while Charlie took a scoop of the paste and moved over to them. Kneeling down he tried to force Sha're to open her mouth while she struggled against them. She cried out and Charlie stuck his hand into her mouth wincing as her teeth cut into his flesh while he forced the paste into her mouth. Once it was on her tongue he pulled out his hand frowning at the teeth marks in his hand before checking on Sha're. She was unconscious against Lantesh and Charlie sighed.

"Let's get back to the cottage," he sighed, "We all need some sleep."

Lantesh nodded in agreement and picked up the still form of the young woman.

* * *

Martouf groaned as he woke up.

"Good morning sunshine," Charlie called cheerfully walking into the room where the other two were sleeping making Martouf groan again.

"Must you be so loud?" Sha're moaned from the second bed.

"Not feeling too well this morning?" Charlie asked amused.

The other two both buried their heads in their pillows.

"Will you now check what something is before you drink some strange potion?" Charlie asked.

"I suppose," Martouf moaned.

"I said…" Charlie yelled.

"Yes, yes," Sha're cried, "Please Charlie be quiet."

"I'll leave you two to sleep it off," Charlie laughed heading back out.

x

"How you feeling?" Charlie asked as both Sha're and Martouf emerged out of the cottage into the midday sun.

"Awful," Sha're muttered shielding her eyes, "But I needed air."

"And you?" Charlie turned to Martouf who was leaning his head against the wall.

"Just as bad," Martouf groaned, "Lantesh is refusing to even try to heal me, says it's my own fault."

Charlie laughed making them both wince.

"How are you this morning?" Sha're asked, "You seem better."

"I feel great," Charlie enthused, "I think the zat blast killed the virus though not a treatment I'd recommend. So are we moving or what?"

"Maybe we should stay for a few days," Sha're murmured.

"Well I'll ask Frina," Charlie told them.

They both nodded sinking to sit on the ground; Charlie laughed heading to talk to the council leader leaving them to their hangovers.


	10. Hope

Author's Notes:- Thanks To Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

**The Dead Zone 10 – Hope **

Sha're sat cross-legged by the fire staring absently into the dancing flames. The others were fast asleep and she listened to both of them breathing deeply. Days had become meaningless as they moved from place to place using Martouf and Lantesh's knowledge. Despite the friends they had made so far they hadn't met anyone to help them home.

As usual when she was alone her mind drifted to her husband, allowing her thoughts to go back to him she smiled. It kept her going, the hope that one day she would wake up and just hear his voice saying good morning to her. It was what she strived for, what kept her moving that one day she would make it home to him and be able to start her life again.

Their last contact had given her some of his memories, she'd been trying to learn how to access them lately using meditation techniques Lantesh had taught her. Relaxing her body she tried to clear her mind and focus on his memories hoping to find something to get them home.

Suddenly a distinct presence invaded her senses.

It wasn't Lantesh she knew how his presence felt. This was something new and she couldn't tell whether it was good or bad. Sliding her hand along the ground she located her zat and activating it ready to fire she quietly slipped towards Charlie's tent.

x

Jacob Carter frowned seeing the campsite nearby, it looked like an Earth style group of tents.

"I thought SG1 were the only ones off world," Jacob mused thoughtfully.

"As did I," Selmak agreed, "It may be them."

"No," Jacob countered, "I'm pretty sure they're on Abydos."

"Who can it be?" Selmak wondered.

"Another Gould trying to infiltrate Earth?" Jacob considered.

"It's unlikely," Selmak told him.

Jacob shrugged, "Let's go check it out."

The fire was still blazing and there were three tents crowded near it though each had enough distance between them for privacy. However no one was in sight. Jacob moved slowly keeping to the shadows. Coming closer to the camp he stood beside a tree to get a better view.

"Do not move," a woman ordered pressing a zat to the base of his skull.

"I'm unarmed," Jacob said holding up his arms, "Don't shoot."

"Jacob?" a voice cried in amazement.

Jacob froze, he thought he'd heard…but he couldn't have.

"Selmak?" Jacob asked.

"I heard it too," Selmak told him amazement filling his voice, "That was Martouf."

"Jacob," the voice said again relief filling it, "It's okay let him go."

Jacob felt the zat being removed from his neck and he turned to see his friend standing there a grin covering his face,

"Martouf?" he stared at him for a few seconds before grabbing him into a huge hug laughing in amazement.

"I take it we just found a friend," a new voice interrupted.

"Jacob, I'd like you to meet Charlie Kawalsky," Martouf introduced the man coming up beside them, "Charlie, meet General Jacob Carter."

Charlie automatically snapped a salute before frowning in thought, "Carter?"

"Samantha's father," Martouf explained.

Charlie laughed, "Typical."

"How do you know Sam?" Jacob asked curiously.

"I was a member of the SGC," Charlie grinned, "In fact I was part of the team that originally went to Abydos."

"Who was going to shoot me?" Jacob asked, absently rubbing the back of his neck.

"I am sorry, I did not realise you were a friend," the young woman apologised coming into his line of sight.

Jacob gasped as he saw her, he recognised her from her picture though found she was more beautiful in person.

"You're Sha're," Jacob said in astonishment, "You're Daniel's wife."

Sha're's eyes lit up at the mention of Daniel, "You know him?"

Jacob grinned, "I know him."

"Kids, we're going home," Charlie cried picking Sha're up and swinging her round.

"I have a mission," Jacob told them, "After that I'll take you to a Tok'ra base."

"Why not Earth?" Sha're asked.

"Cause I don't have a GDO with me," Jacob shrugged, "This shouldn't take long."

Sha're, Martouf and Charlie exchanged glances.

"Want some help?" Charlie asked.

x

Jacob sat next to the fire with them.

"There is a Gould lab here," he explained, "I'm here to steal some plans for a new ship design and then blow the lab."

"Sounds fun," Charlie said, "In, out then off this rock."

"I'll get us in then we should split up," Jacob said.

"Charlie and Martouf go together to set charges," Sha're decided, "I shall accompany Jacob to find the plans."

Jacob opened his mouth to protest at her taking over but shut it quickly seeing the signal from Charlie.

"Sure," he finally said.

* * *

"So," Jacob said as he walked along the corridors of the base with Sha're beside him trying to get a conversation started.

"So what?" Sha're asked very softly.

"Are you looking forward to going home?" he asked.

"I have never been to Earth," Sha're reminded him icily, "How can I look forward to returning?"

Jacob stopped for a second, "I meant about seeing Daniel."

A flicker of something moved across Sha're's features before her expression became impassive again, "I am not raising my hopes."

Jacob frowned confused, she seemed so cool and distant as though she didn't dare get excited at the prospect of being happy.

"This shouldn't take long," Jacob promised her.

"Of course not," she replied before moving away so she didn't have to speak anymore.

After a few minutes of silence she turned back to him, "I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If something should happen to me," she told him, "If I am killed then I do not want you to tell Dan'iel I was here."

Jacob stared at her confused, "You don't want him to know?"

"I will not put him through anymore pain for me," Sha're told him sharply, "You must promise. The others have already but I need you to also."

"I promise," he said softly, "But Sha're I'm going to get you back to Daniel."

"Thank you," she smiled at him genuinely.

x

"I've been thinking," Charlie said as they moved down through the corridors of the laboratory.

"About?" Martouf asked.

"The fact your connection with Lantesh isn't what it used to be," he told them.

"We're used to it now," Martouf shrugged, "There's nothing we can do anyway."

"Couldn't you get Lantesh to leave you for a bit?" Charlie asked, "Then rejoin and it might…" he left it hanging.

"That would be impossible," Martouf said, "Lantesh would need to move to another host and wouldn't be able to move again."

"Don't give up on that," Charlie told him, "With Teal'c at the SGC they were studying the Gould. They might be able to put Lantesh in a holding tank until you two can blend again."

Martouf looked thoughtful, "Dr Fraiser was always interested in that. It's an idea."

"Well once we get back you can talk to the doc about it," Charlie said.

"It is an interesting thought," Lantesh told him.

x

Jacob found the files he was looking for and started accessing all the information he wanted. Downloading the information he glanced over to where Sha're was going through some other files.

"Anything interesting?" he called to her.

"This is the laboratory of the Goa'uld Osiris?" Sha're said.

"Yeah," Jacob nodded.

"Do you know how my husband knows the host?" Sha're asked without looking at him.

Jacob shrugged, "I think Sam said they used to work together before the Stargate."

"Thank you," Sha're murmured, "That has been bothering me. Do you have everything you need?"

Jacob shook himself at how fast she changed the subject, "Yeah, got everything."

"Charlie and Martouf should have planted the explosive devices," she said, "Can we leave now?"

The longing that filled her voice made Jacob smile softly.

"Sure, let's get…" he stopped suddenly diving and grabbing her out of the way of a laser blast the came from the roof.

Sha're watched as the room became a trap, with them trapped in a corner.

"Hell," Jacob muttered.

x

Charlie ducked back behind the corner, "We've got Jaffa."

"Jacob didn't think there'd be that many," Martouf frowned, "Or any down here."

"Looks like he was wrong," Charlie shrugged, "Let's get this stuff planted and get out of here."

Martouf nodded in agreement, quietly they moved towards the power generator.

Charlie planted the small bombs Jacob had given them while Martouf kept an eye out for Jaffa. Once they'd planted them they started moving back along the corridors.

"Piece of cake," Charlie grinned as they entered the corridor.

Walking along Charlie was suddenly repelled by an energy barrier, Martouf turned and tried to go back running into another barrier.

"I think we're in trouble," Charlie said.

* * *

Jacob ripped off a piece of Sha're's jacket and pressed it to her shoulder where the laser had struck her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded her jaw set in pain, "I will be."

"Guys," Charlie's voice came over the communicator, "We've got a problem."

"You're not alone," Jacob replied, "What's wrong your end?"

"Some sort of energy barrier has locked out this corridor," Charlie told him, "We can't go either way. You?"

"Laser blasts anytime we enter the centre of the room," Jacob explained, "It's like a defence mechanism programmed only for night."

"Anyway to get us out?" Charlie demanded.

"I'm working on it," Jacob replied, "Just don't go anywhere."

Sha're smiled as she heard the snort from Charlie before she turned to where Jacob was looking at the computer readouts.

"Anything?" she asked softly.

"This can't be right," Jacob mused trying to find a way to turn off both traps.

"What is it?" Sha're asked.

"The way to deactivate this," Jacob explained, "It's an oral command."

"Then you can do it?"

"It's in Spanish," Jacob told her.

Sha're frowned as she thought, "What does that mean?"

"As far as both me and Selmak know, there's no civilisation on any Gould planet that uses even a variation of that language," Jacob explained a frown marring his face.

"You said that this laboratory belongs to Osiris," Sha're said, "The host is from Earth, am I correct?"

"Good point," Jacob grimaced.

"Can you speak Spanish?" Sha're asked.

"Nope," he frowned before flicking on the communicator, "Charlie?"

"Still waiting," Charlie replied tersely.

"You wouldn't happen to know Spanish?"

"Afraid not," Charlie said, "Why?"

"Then we're pretty much screwed," Jacob grimaced, "It's the only way to get us out."

"Neither of you know the language?" Martouf asked.

"No," Jacob and Charlie said in unison from their respective prisons.

"Wait," Sha're cried, "Someone does know it."

"Who?" Jacob stared at her in confusion, "By my count there's only four of us."

"Dan'iel," Sha're explained to a completely confused Jacob.

"Ah Sha're," Charlie said, "Hon, you've never been able to access that willingly."

"What?" Jacob asked.

"I have been doing the techniques Lantesh taught me," Sha're replied, "If I can find a way to gain this language I can free us."

"I'm going to ask just once more and I better get an answer," Jacob growled, "What are you talking about?"

"You have heard how I died?" Sha're asked.

Jacob nodded.

"Whilst Ammonet had Dan'iel within the grip of the ribbon device," Sha're explained, "I was left with his memories and some of his skills."

"She's just never been able to use them at will," Martouf added.

"There is no harm in trying," Sha're snapped at them.

"She's right," Charlie told them, "Okay Hon, need us to do anything?"

"Just remain quiet," Sha're replied before closing her eyes and trying to find the knowledge.

After a few seconds Sha're sighed in frustration, "I cannot do it."

"Jacob, Charlie," Martouf said, "Do either of you know any Spanish words?"

"La cuenta por favor," Charlie said.

"Dos cervesas," Jacob tried.

"Gracias," Charlie added.

"Okay," Sha're said after a few seconds, taking Jacob's place at the computer she spoke the command to deactivate both rooms' defences.

"Let's go," Jacob took her arm, "We'll meet you at the Stargate," he called to the others.

x

Charlie grabbed Sha're in a hug when they met at the Stargate, "You did it."

She smiled brightly at him, "Finally."

"And just think," Martouf said joining them, "Soon you'll be back with him."

A few tears appeared in her eyes but she blinked them away as Jacob joined them. With a smile he started to dial the Stargate, "Is everyone ready?"

"Completely," Charlie laughed, "Once you blow that place."

Jacob tossed Charlie the detonator, "Want to do it?"

Grinning Charlie pushed the button, "Ah the sweet sound of explosives."

Sha're and Martouf rolled their eyes smiling as the Stargate opened.

"You guys ready to go home?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Martouf replied.

"Oh yeah," Charlie added.

They turned to Sha're, "Lead the way Jacob."

Jacob watched as they linked hands and together followed him through the event horizon.


	11. Reunion

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and enjoyed the 'saga'.

Hope you like the finale.

* * *

**The Dead Zone 11- ****Reunion**

Sha're sighed slightly as she woke up. For the first time in a long time she just relaxed back happy in the knowledge they were all safe. It had now been three days since they had met up with Jacob and arrived at the Tok'ra base. Her injured arm was completely healed and all they were waiting for was SG1 to come. The past few days they'd all relaxed as Martouf spoke with old friends before they all headed to Earth.

She put on the dress that had been left for her and stared at herself in the mirror for a few seconds before setting about fixing her hair. She was looking forward to seeing her husband so much but there was still that fear that he had found someone new.

Jacob had a whole scenario planned for letting them be reunited and although she found it strange she had agreed to it.

x

"Sha're," Charlie called, "Can I come in?"

"Of course," she turned as he walked in dressed in his uniform.

"Jacob says they'll be here in an hour or so," he told her, "Ready?"

"I suppose," she whispered.

Charlie frowned at her, "You're not the bundle of joy I expected you to be. What's wrong?"

Sha're turned away from him, "Nothing."

"Sha're, come on," he coaxed, "Tell me."

"It is nothing," Sha're told him again.

Charlie leaned his head on her shoulder, "Tell big brother Charlie."

"What if he has found someone new?" she whispered anguished, "I do not know how I would cope with that."

Charlie turned her to look at him, "Look Hon, I know you're scared but from what Jacob has told me Daniel has never found anyone to take your place. He'll be pleased to see you, trust me."

Sha're nodded but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

They stood in the chamber waiting for Jacob to arrive with SG1. Jacob had managed to persuade them to wear robes so he could reveal them each in turn.

"I can't believe we let Jacob talk us into this," Charlie said annoyed as they stood waiting impatiently.

"He has always had an unusual sense of humour," Martouf told them.

"You okay Sha're?" Charlie asked softly.

She nodded, "I am," glad they couldn't see the fear in her eyes under the hood of her robe.

"Few more minutes then we can get out of these damn robes," Charlie muttered, "I'm roasted."

Sha're laughed then turned as she heard familiar voices coming towards them.

x

"Okay Jacob," Jack said exasperated as they followed him through the corridors, "What was so damn important that you needed to drag us here on our day off?"

Jacob grinned at him, "You'll see."

Jack turned to Teal'c who was walking next to him, "He's just a little weird today."

Teal'c nodded in agreement.

"Dad," Sam called, "Can you at least give us a small clue as to why we're here?"

"Nope," Jacob grinned, "In here."

All four members of SG1 looked suspiciously at him but followed on anyway.

x

Sha're took several deep breaths as SG1 walked in behind Jacob. With great difficulty she managed not to just run to Daniel, she had promised to let Jacob reveal them in turn; she was to be his last surprise. She sought out her husband and felt a few tears spring to her eyes when she saw him walk in last. His hair was shorter and darker than it had been when they were on Abydos, his eyes were not as joyful weighed down with all that had happened over the past few years while his face held confusion as to why Jacob had dragged them all here.

"Hello?" Jack said seeing them standing there hidden by their robes.

"Okay," Jacob grinned motioning to them, "Here…"

He never got to finish his sentence as Daniel pushed forward, "Oh my God, Sha're."

"What?" Jack asked.

Daniel ignored him walking over to her and pushing back her hood revealing her smiling at him, "You're real?"

Sha're nodded as he enveloped her in his arms holding her close to him. Closing her eyes Sha're wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly.

"Sha're?" Jack choked as Sam and Teal'c stared at her open-mouthed.

"Dad?" Sam demanded.

"She was supposed to be my big surprise at the end," he grimaced before turning to Daniel, "How did you know?"

Daniel moved her back from him staring deep into her eyes tracing his fingers over her face, "I could feel her."

"Interesting," Selmak said before Jacob took over again, "Sam, this surprise is for you."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

Martouf stepped forward and pushed his hood back, "Hello Samantha."

Sam's eyes widened, "Martouf?" dazedly she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Marty?" Jack snapped in amazement before glancing back at Sha're who was now resting against Daniel contentedly and back again. He then looked at the last robed figure.

"If that's Elvis," he declared, "I am so outta here."

"Jack," Charlie sighed pushing his hood back, "I'm hurt you didn't think of me."

"Charlie?" Jack stared, "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on? How did this happen?"

"Love to tell you," Charlie shrugged, "But we have no idea."

"We were dead one minute then the next thing we knew we were in a prison," Martouf explained.

"Prison?" Daniel asked Sha're worriedly.

"We are all fine," she assured him, "Thanks to Martouf and Lantesh we escaped."

"How long ago was that?" Jack asked.

"Bout a year or so," Charlie answered, "We moved from planet to planet hoping to find either an SG team or the Tok'ra. We ran into Jacob a few days ago."

"After I finished my mission I brought them back here and called you guys," Jacob said with a grin.

"Well we should get Charlie and Sha're back to Earth," Jack said, "Marty if you want you can come too."

Martouf smiled, "Of course. There is something I wish to discuss with Dr. Fraiser anyway."

"Cool," Jack shrugged, "Let's go."

Alarms sounded all around them suddenly.

"What's happening?" Charlie asked.

"The Gould are coming," Jacob said, he stopped to check a computer, "They've blocked the Gate. Come on we can get out on a ship."

They followed Jacob, Daniel pulled Sha're along not letting go of her.

"Everybody on," Jack yelled standing guard until they were all aboard, "Jacob, punch it."

Jack ran over to where Jacob was piloting, "How we doing?"

"We've got company," Jacob told him, "Everybody hold on, this could get bumpy."

Jack held onto the seat beside Jacob where Teal'c was sitting, watching as several gliders came after them.

"Going to hyperspace," Jacob said.

As the ship jumped into hyperspace they were struck. Everyone went flying into the walls as the consoles exploded hurling them out of hyperspace.

"Everyone okay?" Jack yelled pulling himself up off the ground.

"We're okay," Daniel called back helping his wife off the floor.

"Just bruised," Charlie added as Sam pulled him to his feet.

"Jacob?" Jack asked.

"Give me a few minutes to check this out," Jacob replied, "Sam, Martouf give me a hand."

x

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Jacob asked as they gathered to find out the extent of the damage.

"Ah, may as well go with the bad news," Jack sighed.

"Well the engines are blown to hell as is the navigation," Jacob said, "So I don't actually know where we are."

"And the good news?" Daniel asked.

"I'm pretty sure we can fix both," Jacob told him.

"How long will it take?" Jack asked.

"Couple of days," Jacob smiled, "But it could be a boring few days

"We'll live," Jack shrugged.

* * *

Jack had asked Daniel and Sha're to sort through the packs to work out their rations. He was working with Martouf and Teal'c on fixing the navigation controls, while Jacob, Sam and Charlie were working on the engines.

Sha're looked over to the other side of the cabin where Daniel was pulling rations out of his pack. It was becoming quite warm and Sha're watched as he slid his jacket off revealing the tight black t-shirt that outlined the muscles of his arms and chest.

"Enjoying the view?" Sam teased coming up from behind her.

"It has been some time since I have been able to just watch him," Sha're smiled mischievously, "Besides, with everyone else here we cannot do anything else."

Sam stared at Sha're for a second before she started to laugh Sha're joined in making Daniel turn around to see what all the hilarity was about.

"What?" he asked as they both stopped laughing under his scrutiny but neither lost their grin.

"Nothing," Sam told him innocently.

"Sha're?" Daniel walked over to his wife.

"There is nothing to worry about Dan'iel," she took his hand, "Sam and I are becoming friends. Go back to your work," she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose.

Daniel looked at them both suspiciously but gave Sha're a quick kiss before going back to the other side of the room.

x

Sha're finished going through the two packs she had and looked across to where her husband stood. She walked slowly to where he was standing, smiling as she saw the small crinkle in his brow, which showed he was in deep thought.

Making sure she didn't make a sound she walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist leaning up and kissing his neck.

"If that's Jack I'm going to be really disappointed," Daniel teased receiving a playful swat on his arm, turning round to her he smiled, "Finished?"

Sha're nodded, "We should be fine for a week. If all four packs are the same."

"Not all the same," Daniel smiled pulling out a bar of chocolate from his stash.

"What is that?" Sha're asked curiously.

"This is the best invention ever," Daniel grinned, "Next to coffee," he amended as he snapped off a square for her to try.

Reaching to take it from him, Sha're frowned as he pulled it back with a mischievous smile before he brought it to her lips placing it in her mouth.

"That is wonderful," Sha're cried as the milk chocolate melted in her mouth.

Looking back up at her husband she noticed the intensity in his eyes.

"You're wonderful," he whispered, Sha're stepped closer to him sliding her hand into his.

"We haven't had a chance to be able to say…" Daniel trailed off his fingers running through her hair, "You're here and suddenly…I know we haven't had a chance to be alone…"

Sha're looked around, "We are alone now."

Daniel leaned into her; his lips hovered close to hers. Sha're could feel his breath warm against her skin as his hands slid around her waist. Bringing her arms around his neck Sha're pulled him close and into a deep passionate kiss.

Within a few seconds Sha're felt her back pushed against the wall as Daniel pressed against her, touching and tasting her. The time they'd spent apart only intensifying their desire for each other.

x

Jack stretched his neck, "I'll go check on rations and then engines," he told Teal'c and Martouf.

"You could just call over the radio," Teal'c said.

"I need to stretch my legs," Jack told him, "Be back in a few minutes."

Walking into the separate cabin he stopped finding Daniel and Sha're locked in a passionate embrace destined to go much further if they weren't interrupted.

Jack coughed loud enough to make Daniel turn.

"What do you want Jack?" Daniel demanded letting Sha're go; she shyly fixed her dress.

"How's the rations?" Jack asked, ignoring the position he'd found them in.

"We have enough to last us one week," Sha're reported her eyes avoiding his.

"Good," Jack said moving to go to engineering, "I'm going to check on Jacob and Sam then we eat before the first shift can get some sleep."

"Sure Jack," Daniel nodded as Jack left.

"Oh and kids," Jack threw back, "Keep it down. There are others on board."

He grinned to himself knowing at least one of them would be blushing.

"Carter?" he called as he entered the engine room.

"Yes sir?" Sam appeared from under a console.

"How are things coming?"

"It's coming," Sam told him taking his offered hand to pull her to her feet.

"Well, work out who's getting the first shift sleeping," Jack told her, "We've got Navigation up as best it can be without the engines…according to Martouf."

Sam smiled, "Any chance of something to eat?"

Jack shrugged, "If they're not at it again, I'd say there is a chance."

Sam looked at him confused.

"Daniel and Sha're were getting…reacquainted," he explained with an amused grin.

"Oh," Sam's eyes sparkled with mischief, "Perhaps we should just leave them alone."

"Or," Jacob appeared, "We could eat and let them get reacquainted somewhere else."

"You have no romance in your soul," Sam laughed.

"Says the girl who laughed all the way through Gone With The Wind," Jack shot at her.

"From the man who cried at the end," Sam shot back.

"I had something in my eye," he protested.

"Why were you watching it anyway?" Jacob asked.

"Teal'c," they replied in unison.

"Hey," Daniel appeared in the doorway, "Are you guys wanting to eat tonight or to finish your movie debate?"

"Eat," Charlie appeared from where he had been working.

x

Daniel led them back into the main cabin where Sha're had already called Teal'c and Martouf to eat. They were sitting waiting for everyone else where Sha're had set up food and drink for them all.

Sam dropped to sit next to Martouf as Jacob sat on her other side. Sha're was sitting beside Teal'c and Daniel slid to sit against her with Jack on his other side and Charlie next to Jack.

"So," Jack said as they all started to eat, "Is someone going to explain what actually happened? Where the hell did you guys come from?"

"Well me," Charlie said, "I come from this little planet called Earth."

"You know what I mean," Jack grimaced, "No offence guys but let's see. Charlie, Teal'c had your head in the Stargate when I shut it off, Sha're, Teal'c had to shoot you with a staff and Marty, Sam hit you with two zat blasts."

Jack noticed Sha're curling closer to Daniel at his questioning and reminder of her death.

"To be honest," she said softly, "We do not know."

"I woke up and I was in a room," Charlie explained, "One door, locked and food was put in every so often. I never saw anyone though occasionally I would wake up to the door slamming closed. One day the door opened and Sha're was thrown in."

"Did you see who did that?" Daniel asked her.

Sha're shook her head, "I was confused, the first thing I truly remember was seeing Charlie smile at me."

"God that must have been frightening," Jack quipped.

Sha're laughed, "We spoke for a long time and decided to stay together no matter what happened. And then Martouf arrived."

"And we escaped," Charlie shrugged, "The Tok'ra strength meant he got us out of there and we headed to the Stargate."

"We travelled to so many planets," Sha're sighed, "Hoping we would find someone we knew or someone who could help us. I saw you once," she turned to Daniel, "But Charlie pulled me through the _Chappa-aii_ before I could get to you."

Jack turned and looked sharply at Daniel who was still focussed on his wife.

"I knew I'd seen you," Daniel whispered to her, "I knew it."

"Seeing you for that moment gave me hope," Sha're told him losing herself in his eyes until Jack coughed again.

"Sorry," he grinned, "Anything interesting happen?"

"I met my son," Sha're told them turning to Daniel again, "Thank you my husband for caring for him."

Daniel gently kissed her forehead before allowing them to continue.

"We killed Hathor for you Jack," Charlie laughed, "You usually aren't so careless."

Jack shrugged, "I threw her into liquid to freeze her, I was pretty sure she was a goner."

"It damaged her," Sha're murmured her hand tightening on Daniel's, "I need to talk to you about some things my husband, very soon."

Daniel frowned recognising the serious tone of her voice.

"I may have discovered the cure to the common cold," Charlie announced.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it though," Charlie laughed, "Getting hit by a zat blast isn't going to catch on."

"I agree with that," Daniel muttered.

"Anyway, after a few more 'misadventures'," Charlie laughed, "We ran into Jacob. Helped him on his mission and he took us with him."

"Look forward to your full debriefing," Jack grinned, "Are you rejoining us?"

Charlie shrugged, "I was thinking about it. Do you think the new leader of SG2 would step down for me?"

Daniel, Sam and Jack exchanged amused glances.

"I think he could be persuaded," Sam said nonchalantly.

Jack shrugged, "Or he might just have a stroke seeing you there."

Charlie looked at them confused before realisation struck him, "Ferretti?"

"And he got it in one," Sam laughed.

"You gave Ferretti my command?" he cried in horror.

"It was only fair," Jack replied, "I got your stereo," he looked around, "Okay folk, now everyone has stopped eating. Sleeping arrangements."

"What do you suggest Jack?" Jacob said, knowing he had already worked this out.

"Daniel, Sha're, Teal'c, Carter first shift for six hours," Jack decided, "Jacob, Charlie, Marty and me second."

"Ah sir," Sam said, "I'm in the middle of something, I'll swap with Martouf."

"Whatever you want," Jack replied.

* * *

Jack walked silently through the main cabin where the first shift was resting. Teal'c was in deep Kel-no-reem in the far away corner, Martouf was sleeping on one of the bunks while at the other side of the room Daniel and Sha're were both fast asleep, Daniel had his arms wrapped tightly around his wife's waist as she nestled against his neck. Jack couldn't stop the smile that covered his face; Daniel being truly happy would be an interesting change.

"They all out?" Charlie asked when he re-entered the cockpit.

"For the count," Jack dropped into the empty seat, "How you doing?"

"Still having a little difficulty believing I'm really here," Charlie admitted, "We've been going non-stop for months, every planet we would hope but nothing ever came of that."

Jack leaned back, "You know I…"

"If you apologise to me Jack I swear I'll hit you," Charlie told him.

"Not worried about the penalties for striking a superior officer?" Jack asked.

"I'm legally dead," Charlie shot back, "How they going to charge me?"

Jack laughed, "Good point."

"Anyway, I asked you to kill me if they didn't get snaky out of my head," Charlie sighed.

"A few months later we found Thor's Hammer that would have released you," Jack told him.

"And I would have spent several months with that thing in my head," Charlie shrugged, "I prefer what happened. Mostly cause I got to see Daniel's face when Sha're turned out to be alive."

Charlie stretched out, "So, think Hammond will give me my job back?"

"I think he'll probably be happy to have another piece of cannon-fodder," Jack laughed.

"Remind me never to ask you anything again," Charlie rolled his eyes, "God, I am so looking forward to a steak well done with everything and a nice cold beer. Not to mention some real vanilla ice-cream."

"Well, hope you can pay for that," Jack told him, "Me, Carter and Daniel are still barred from O'Malley's."

"Why?"

"We sort of caused a bar-fight when we were wearing these arm-band things that gave us super-powers for a while," Jack shrugged, "We didn't injure anyone, other than their egos."

"I want that story in full at some point," Charlie laughed, "You and Carter I can see but Daniel?"

"He's changed a lot in the past few years," Jack told him, "He's not the same guy and there's times I wish we could let him be but…" Jack trailed off, "Now with Sha're back maybe he'll stop doing really dumb things."

"I'm kinda hoping that about her too."

Jack raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You know where she said she saw Daniel?" Charlie said.

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

"Well just before that she escaped from the cell we were in and went through the ship stole the hand devices then after fixing Martouf's leg decided to blast every Jaffa that walked by," Charlie said, "She has one hell of a temper."

Jack suddenly chuckled, "Looks like Daniel's going to have to learn not to work constantly."

"Did you see those two?" Charlie laughed, "I think trying to get him to work is going to be the problem."

x

Daniel smiled opening his eyes to find Sha're snuggled against him sleeping peacefully. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head he took in a deep breath drowning in her scent and burying his face in her mass of thick black hair.

Checking his watch he saw they had about ten minutes before they would have to get up. He studied her as she slept, logically he had known the Gould had stemmed any aging but it had jolted him to see that there was not even a slight sign that she'd had a child. Daniel smiled feeling her hand that had somehow managed to slide under his shirt during the night drawing patterns across his skin.

With two minutes before they had to get up Daniel gently shook her.

"Go away," she murmured.

"I would," he whispered in her ear, "But you would have to take your hand out of my shirt."

Sha're's eyes snapped open, "Dan'iel?"

"Did you sleep well?" Daniel asked softly.

"I thought I had dreamt all this," she breathed, "I thought maybe I would wake up and we would still be hunting for a way home."

Seeing the tears filling her eyes Daniel pulled her closer to him, "It's okay love, we're together again. Don't cry," Daniel gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," Daniel replied, "I know I didn't say it when…I couldn't find…I…"

"Sh my Dan'iel," Sha're told him, "I know you love me. I know how confused you were at that moment. You found my son and you did what was best for him no matter how much it hurt you."

Daniel smiled at her, "I wanted to keep him. He looked so much like Skaara and when he grabbed my hand...I would have given anything to have taken him home with me so I could be his father. When I saw him the next year, he looked so much older but when we were talking about you he was a child wishing for his mother. I'm glad you got to be with him."

"Okay kids," Jack's voice rang through the room, "Wakey, wakey. It's time for second shift."

Teal'c was up instantly while Martouf sleepily groaned and rolled to stand up. Daniel felt Sha're move away from him and reluctantly moved off the sleeping bag they'd been sleeping on.

x

Sam quickly talked to Martouf who then asked Teal'c to help him. Daniel headed to the cockpit while Sha're changed.

Daniel sighed at the silence as he stared out into the sea of stars smiling when he saw Sha're's reflection.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked her.

Sha're nodded as she took the seat opposite him, "There are just many things we need to discuss, " she reached over and took his hands, "But not here."

Daniel pulled her so she landed in his lap, "When we get home."

Sha're closed her eyes resting her head against his, "That will be so good," she sighed, "Home."

Daniel tightened his hold on her his hands sliding along her spine, "Yeah, our home."

"Where I will have you all to myself for more than a few minutes," Sha're gave a soft laugh trailing her finger along his cheek pressing it to his lips.

"Daniel," Martouf's voice came over the communicator.

"See?" Sha're laughed.

"What's wrong Martouf?" Daniel asked.

"Try the start up sequence," Martouf told him.

"Just a second," Daniel told him turning to his wife, "You have to move love."

Sha're rolled her eyes slipping off his lap and around behind him resting her chin on his shoulder.

Daniel tried to start the engines frowning as they gave a groan then stayed silent, "It didn't work Martouf."

"We were expecting that," Teal'c answered, "Please wait while we check some things."

"Sure Teal'c," Daniel replied smiling as he felt Sha're gently start to kiss his neck,

"Sha're, the others are in the next room."

"Then we can be quiet," Sha're laughed softly in his ear.

Daniel drew her close. Gently kissing along her jaw he moved lower pushing her hair off her neck, Sha're pulled away from him.

"Don't," she whispered making sure her hair covered her neck.

"Sha're," Daniel caught her hand, "I know it's there."

"But…you should not…it marks me," she turned away from him tears threatening to overflow.

"Daniel," Martouf called, "Try it again."

Daniel quickly hit the start up sequence frowning as Sha're disappeared.

x

Jack had woken up and couldn't get back to sleep but decided just to lie and relax for a while. Sha're rushing through the room startled him and hearing a soft sob from her Jack pulled himself up and followed her to the small room behind the engine room.

Seeing her curled into a corner Jack slid down the wall to sit beside her.

"So," Jack said making her look up shocked, "What's up?"

"O'Neill," she whispered looking embarrassed, "I…"

"Okay, first things first," Jack told her, "My name is Jack. We're going to see a lot of each other so at least call me that."

A small smile touched Sha're's lips, "Of course Jack."

"So what made you go from being ecstatic to sitting here alone crying?" Jack asked wryly.

Sha're mutely slid her hand round to the back of her neck covering the scar.

"Ah," Jack realised, "What difference do you think that makes?"

"It marks me as one of those things," Sha're spat disgustedly.

"No it doesn't," Jack gently took her hand turning his head and displaying the scar Hathor's Gould had left on his neck, "It makes you a survivor, like me."

Sha're stared at him gently touching the scar, "Hathor put the Goa'uld within you but the Tok'ra saved you."

Jack turned and stared at her, "How did you know that?"

"I have Dan'iel's memory of it," Sha're explained, "From the moment Ammonet had him within the grip of the hand device."

"Oh," he shrugged standing up, "Sha're, that scar doesn't change anything between you and Daniel," he held up his hand to stop her talking, "What was the first thing he did when he saw you?"

Sha're stood to face Jack, "Held me in his arms."

"Nothing is ever going to make him stop loving you," Jack told her hugging her as Sha're sighed, "Believe me Sha're, nothing."

Jack saw Daniel appear at the doorway, when he reached them Jack transferred Sha're into Daniel's arms and left them alone.

x

"Sir," Sam grinned when she saw him walk in, "We've got power."

"Excellent," Jack nodded, "Well done Carter."

"Actually sir," Sam smiled, "Martouf was responsible for getting us going."

"But you fixed most of the primary systems," Martouf smiled at her.

"Okay," Jack called waving his hands to get their attention, "Enough of the mutual appreciation society. We're going, well done both of you. Now you can relax a little."

"Is that an order?" Sam asked.

"Whatever," Jack rolled his eyes leaving them alone.

Sam laughed as Jack stalked away, "I love doing that to him."

Martouf motioned Sam into the main chamber of the ship, "I've been meaning to speak to you since…"

"Since you appeared alive in front of me?" Sam asked with a wry grin.

He laughed softly, "That was your father's idea. Anyway, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Sam asked slightly angry, "For killing you?"

"For making sure there was someway for the Tok'ra to help other Zatarcs," Martouf replied, "I needed you to make sure I wouldn't disintegrate myself."

"I was so angry with you," Sam told him, "You asked me to do something that…I felt Jolinar's pain first. You know it was a week before I could grieve without her feelings being a part of it."

"I am sorry," Martouf told her taking her hands, "If our positions had been reversed I never would have been able to do it. You are so much stronger than I am."

Sam looked into his eyes and smiled, "I missed you."

Martouf smiled as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"And if you ever do anything like that to me again," she continued, "I'll strangle you."

Martouf laughed, "I promise and so does Lantesh."

With a smile Sam pulled him close and kissed him.

* * *

Jack found Jacob flying the Teltac and dropped into the empty seat beside him, "This place is better than Vegas."

"What?" Jacob asked confused.

"Well Daniel and Sha're are getting reacquainted," Jack grinned, "While Sam and Martouf are finally realising they're meant to be together."

"Really?" Jacob asked.

"I thought I was going to have to tie them together," Jack laughed leaning back in the chair, "How long till we get home and I can get out of this tin can?"

"Two days," Jacob told him.

"Two days?" Jack groaned.

"Sorry Jack," Jacob said, "But any faster and we'll burn out the engines."

"Hey," Charlie appeared, "You guys hungry? Sha're's decided it's lunchtime."

"Already?" Jack asked.

"I don't argue anymore," Charlie told him, "I don't win."

"You guys go ahead," Jacob told them, "I want to keep an eye on things."

Jack laughed and followed Charlie to find everyone else waiting for them. Sha're smiled at him as she held Daniel's hand.

After they'd eaten lunch Charlie disappeared for a few seconds reappearing with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey guys," Charlie said as he dropped to sit again, "Look what I found."

Both Sha're and Martouf groaned as Charlie produced a pack of cards.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Charlie has been threatening to teach us poker since I beat him at his other game every single time," Sha're grimaced.

"Yeah," Charlie added, "She's a terrible winner," he turned to Daniel "What kind of loser is she?"

Daniel shrugged, "I wouldn't know."

Sha're gave him a soft kiss as Jack laughed, "You are so whipped."

"Don't I know it," Daniel never moved his eyes from his wife.

"So," Jack said drawing attention to him, "Are we playing?"

"Am I allowed to play this time O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

Both Martouf and Charlie looked at him confused.

"Teal'c has this thing," Sam explained, "Where he wins almost every time."

"Well we're not playing for money," Charlie shrugged, "Why not."

"Who said we're not playing for money?" Jack asked.

"I don't exactly have a stash of cash hidden away," Charlie replied, "Being dead and all."

"You may as well let Teal'c play sir," Sam told him.

"Carter, as I recall you were the one that insisted we never play Teal'c ever again," Jack shot back before nodding, "Okay, Teal'c you're in. Everyone grab a seat."

"Sha're and I are going to sit out," Daniel told him.

"Whatever," Jack said as he started dealing the cards, "Okay Marty here's how the game is played…"

x

Daniel and Sha're wandered to sit in the small room behind engineering again. As she nestled into his arms Sha're heard her husband give a gentle sigh.

Turning to look at him she frowned, "You look tired my husband."

"I guess everything is catching up with me," he told her, "You're alive and I think I'm relaxing after all this time."

Sha're moved so she was straddling his lap taking his face in her hands, "It was not your fault. What happened was not your fault."

"I should have taken you with me," Daniel whispered, "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Dan'iel, there was no way we could have known what was about to happen," Sha're reminded him, "You may be brilliant but even you cannot see the future."

"If only I'd stayed with you," he sighed."

"Then it is likely you would be dead or worse," Sha're reminded him, "I would never want that."

"But…"

"Dan'iel," she cut him off, "You have done many good things since you returned to Earth."

"That's not a consolation for losing you," Daniel told her, "Or for what you went through."

"For the longest time I blamed myself for having a child that did not belong to you," Sha're told him, "I thought there must have been some way to stop it."

"That wasn't your fault," Daniel said.

"Do you know how I realised this finally?"

Daniel shook his head.

"You, my Dan'iel," Sha're smiled at him, "When I met Shifu, we were talking and he asked me if I wanted to see his meeting with you. He showed me that you loved both me and him."

"He reminded me so much of you," Daniel replied.

Sha're smiled at him, "It was when we were captured by some people they placed me within a machine that they used to enter people's minds by using things against them that they feel guilty for."

Sha're stopped him from saying anything by placing her finger against his lips.

"I fought as the voice taunted me and as it spoke of Shifu I remembered your words when I saw you on Abydos," Sha're laid her head on his shoulder, "As you held me you whispered that there was nothing to forgive," she looked up into his eyes, "There is nothing to forgive my Dan'iel, you did nothing wrong."

"I'm working on believing that," he promised.

"There is one thing I need to tell you," Sha're bit her lip softly, "When Shifu touched my mind. He opened a window within it."

"A window?" Daniel asked confused.

"When Ammonet had you in the grip of the hand device," she swallowed hard as the pain flitted through her husband's eyes, "I was so tired, I thought I would not be able to tell you what I needed to but then you came into my mind. I have your memories, I also know some of the languages you do and some of the things Jack taught you over the years."

"You're kidding?" Daniel stared at her in amazement.

Sha're shook her head, "I have never been able to control it properly but it helped me save us several times using your knowledge my love. I could feel your presence and I took comfort from it," tightening her arms around him she smiled, "And now, I have you to take comfort from."

"Promise me something," Daniel said as his wife pushed her hands though his hair.

"Anything my love."

When I wake up tomorrow morning," he whispered sliding his hand across her cheek, "Promise me that you'll be beside me."

"I can do that," she smiled gently kissing him, "I promise my Dan'iel."

x

As Daniel pulled Sha're closer the ship juddered and jolted throwing everyone around.

"Guy's we've got a problem," Jacob called to them all.

"What's up?" Jack demanded as they all ran to where Jacob was frantically trying to get them going again.

"Engines shut down," Jacob told him, "And we've got a Gould coming at us."

"Which one?" Sam asked.

"Osiris."

"Oh no," Daniel breathed as Sha're held his hand tightly.

"Can you fix it?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, but we need to stall Osiris from shooting us out of the sky," Jacob replied, "Teal'c take over."

As Teal'c slid into the seat Jacob turned to his daughter and Martouf, "Come on guys."

"We have to do something to stall her," Daniel said.

"I don't think she'll fall for The Great And Powerful Oz," Jack remarked.

"You didn't?" Charlie laughed.

"It was all I could think of," Daniel defended himself.

"I have an idea," Sha're said, "Teal'c can you make my voice sound like one of them?"

"Easily."

"Then let me speak to it," Sha're ordered.

"Sha're?" Daniel asked.

"Trust me my husband," she told him nodding at Teal'c.

"I come with a message from the Goddess Hathor," Sha're said, "She has sent a warning to the Great God Osiris."

"Speak your message," Osiris suddenly appeared on their screen, "But first show yourself."

Sha're motioned Daniel to stay well back allowing Teal'c to place her on the view screen, "My Goddess sent me to warn you. A member of the Tok'ra managed to harm her and they have entered your court."

"Who is this Tok'ra?" Osiris demanded.

"They have disguised themselves as Jaffa," Sha're said improvising as best she could hoping not to hurt any real Tok'ra.

"I shall make sure I find this traitor," Osiris told her, "Return to your mistress and advise her of this. Our Treaty still holds."

Sha're gave a gentle bow of her head motioning Teal'c to cut transmission.

"Go," Jacob ran in and took the seat next to Teal'c.

Sha're turned to see Daniel staring at her in amazement, "How did you do that?"

She gave a small smug smile, "You are not the only one who has learned many things over the past few years."

"That was brilliant Sha're," Jack told her.

Sha're blushed slightly, "You may have been a bad influence on my husband over the years Jack, but occasionally you have taught him something useful."

* * *

"How you guys doing?" Charlie asked.

"Finally believing we're safe," Martouf answered.

Sha're smiled, "I am very happy."

"Good," he sighed, "I guess once we get back to Earth we'll all go our separate ways."

"You are rejoining the SGC," Sha're reminded him, "I am sure I will be seeing you often as Dan'iel will not be leaving."

"I thought you would both return to Abydos?" Martouf asked.

"No," she replied, "To visit maybe but Dan'iel is needed with the Tauri to fight the Goa'uld."

"What about you Martouf?" Charlie asked, "You and Carter look pretty tight."

Martouf laughed, "I may be of some use to the Tauri. I do not feel I could stay among the Tok'ra after all that has happened."

"I would like you to be close by," Sha're told him, "Both of you."

"We should all go get some more sleep," Charlie suggested, "Night guys."

Sha're gently kissed both men's cheek, "Goodnight Charlie, goodnight Martouf."

"Night Hon," Charlie smiled as he watched her move through to the next room where she lay down beside her husband.

"Night Charlie," Martouf nodded as he moved to lie near Sam who opened one eye and cuddled up against him.

Charlie dropped onto his own bed and fell asleep himself.

x

Jacob finished speaking to Hammond letting him know the situation and that they'd be landing soon. Standing looking in to where the others were he smiled. Jack, Teal'c and Charlie were sitting in one corner playing cards again. Sam was sitting with Martouf a teasing smile on her face making Jacob grin to see her so happy. Finally Daniel and Sha're were in a corner talking their fingers interlaced in front of them, Jacob had never seen Daniel look so alive.

"Just so you lot know," he called in making them all look round, "We land in an hour. George is eagerly awaiting your arrival."

"I'll bet he is," Jack laughed, "Any betting Janet is looking forward to getting three new pincushions to play with."

"Just so you know to be ready," Jacob told them returning to the controls.

x

An hour later they were all watching as Jacob landed the Teltac where from the windows they could see Hammond and Janet waiting for them.

"From what I remember SG2 are due back pretty soon," Jack told Charlie, "Looking forward to seeing Ferretti lose his cool?"

"Can't wait," Charlie grinned as they stepped out of the Teltac.

They were quickly followed by Jacob and Teal'c, Sam reached out and took Martouf's hand leading him out.

Daniel felt Sha're hold back and turned to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she smiled, "I just want to feel this for a moment. We are finally home and I want to savour the moment."

Daniel pulled her close to him, "Savoured it yet?"

"Yes my love," Sha're laughed.

Daniel gave her a gentle kiss, "Then let's go."

Hand in hand they walked out ready to restart their life.


End file.
